


Um Estudo em Fanfictions

by LonelyNeko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Série de one-shots, songfics, fluffies, dramas, etc., todos independentes.) Sherlock Holmes e John Watson se ocupam com muito mais do que casos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Lanche da Tarde

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] As obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sobre as aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, escritas desde 1887 até por volta da I Guerra, lamentavelmente ainda não se tornaram domínio público[?]. Porém a série Sherlock pertence aos co-autores Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss, e às empresas por eles licenciadas: BBC, Cymru Wales, PBS-Masterpiece, Hartswood Films, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> [Avisos de Conteúdo/ Trigger Warning] Quase todos os capítulos contém spoilers (Portanto, vá ler os livros de sir Arthur, ou assistir a série!). Vários deles contém shounen-ai. Provavelmente, os próximos terão alusões a pensamentos suicidas, violência e uso de drogas. Como são independentes de qualquer tipo de ordem cronológica, também não é possível dizer agora com que frequência serão postados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se passa algumas semanas após os acontecimentos de Study in Pink.

Um rapaz loiro, baixo e de aspecto simpático, caminha pela Baker Street com a expressão e os movimentos leves de alguém cujo contentamento exala pelo ambiente como um perfume. Trajava-se de maneira simples e casual, com tênis de camurça, bastante usados, jeans escuros, e uma jaqueta de sarja verde, e carregava um pacote envolto no papel típico de embrulhos usados por padarias ou confeitarias.

John Watson não sabia se ficava contente ou admirado, depois da experiência infernal da guerra, por voltar a ter um emprego "comum" e um salário fixo. Sua vida tornara-se uma completa loucura, imprevisível e totalmente desprovida de rotina, depois de, numa visita ao hospital St. Barts, conhecer o exótico Sherlock Holmes, o único detetive consultor do mundo.

Que atualmente estava há quase um mês sem nenhum caso complexo o bastante para entreter seu intelecto, tão inacreditável quanto a própria infantilidade. Os imbróglios trazidos pelo infeliz Greg Lestrade, inspetor de polícia, eram resolvidos sem que o moreno sequer levantasse da poltrona de couro preto da sala ou largasse a bagunça homérica do laboratório improvisado na cozinha. O rapaz jogava insultos, deduções e objetos no aflito homem da lei, e queixava-se de tédio mortal tão logo Gregory ia embora.

O bom doutor Watson tinha a sorte de não presenciar estes chiliques, enquanto trabalhava fazendo plantões num hospital. E já que tinha acabado de receber o salário, e de pagar as despesas do apartamento, lhe ocorreu que trazer uma pizza recém-saída do forno, além de ser uma ótima forma de comemorar uma folga do trabalho, talvez serviria também para animar o companheiro, ultimamente mais mal-humorado que um velho rabugento convalescente.

E parecia que a dama da Sorte realmente tirara a tarde de começo de outono para sorrir, dourada e tranquila, ao paternal ex-médico militar, com uma pequena e prática gentileza. Watson sequer precisou pensar em equilibrar o embrulho enquanto procurava pelas chaves; o movimento repentino da porta de madeira maciça, pintada de verde, logo deu lugar à presença discreta, esperta e bem-vinda da senhoria.

\- Oh, olá, docinho. Voltou mais cedo do trabalho?

Diminutivos inadequados à idade e sorrisos maternais pintados de batom nunca eram desagradáveis, vindos da sra. Hudson. Enternecido com as boas vindas, e pensando que o clima quase frio e a hora próxima do anoitecer talvez não fizessem muito bem à saúde da senhoria se ela saísse à rua, John resolveu convidá-la a compartilhar do lanche que ele trazia, para variar um pouco.

\- Graças a Deus, nenhum paciente piorou, nem tivemos novos casos para dar muito trabalho... Então passei pelo caminho e comprei uma pizza. Quer subir e comer com a gente?

\- Obrigada, é uma ótima ideia!! - o sorriso colorido de bordô cresceu um pouco, com sinceridade e simpatia, acompanhando o brilho travesso dos olhos escuros. - Vou arranjar um chá para acompanhar. Ou quem sabe um vinhozinho. Combina mais, não é, querido?

Enquanto a pequena senhora entrava em casa à procura das bebidas, o médico subiu o lance de escadas até o apartamento 221B e deparou-se com uma cena inusitada e digna da descrição de um bom ilustrador.

Seu colega de apartamento, deitado no sofa, de cabeça para baixo, com as pernas quase intermináveis envoltas em moletom, os dedos dos pés descalços inconscientemente brincando com os buracos de bala na parede, os braços longos e pálidos estendidos no chão frio, e o torso magro protegido apenas pela camiseta do pijama.

Apesar da posição estranha, o rosto emoldurado pelos cachos escuros espalhados pelo chão demonstrava a sossegada preguiça de um gato gloriosamente esparramado em algum lugar muito confortável.

E, em vez de cumprimentá-lo, como a meiga idosa, ele apenas desviou os olhos azuis, com uma preguiça ainda mais absurda que o desinteresse e a desilusão, como se o gesto demandasse muito esforço, ao confirmar que a porta de casa se abria para o companheiro, ao invés de Lestrade ou um cliente em potencial. O rapaz mais baixo resolveu apenas ignorar a usual falta de educação do detetive consultor, enquanto colocava o embrulho da pizza sobre a pia.

\- Oi, Sherlock.

\- ...

O jovem investigador virou-se de costas para John, enroscando-se no tapete da sala, numa curva estranha que lembrava ainda mais a postura de um felino.

\- Levante o traseiro daí e venha tomar um lanche com a gente, eu trouxe uma pizza, e a sra. Hudson está subindo - convidou o loiro, enquanto tentava não perder a paciência diante do medonho laboratório improvisado na mesa da cozinha. Felizmente a ausência de casos impedia que partes avulsas da anatomia humana cohabitassem o apartamento, mesmo assim, a bagunça assustadora que o jovem Holmes deixava na cozinha daria inveja a um filme trágico de ficção científica, ou a imaginação psicótica de algum cientista maluco. Era melhor jogar todas aquelas substâncias estranhas no lixo, antes mesmo de tentar descobrir seus componentes.

\- Ora vamos, deixe de criancice, e vamos comer! - chamava o doutor, enquanto limpava a mesa com uma esponja e um pano úmido.

O interlocutor fechou os olhos claros, para apreciar melhor o efeito da voz baixa, rouca e doce, mesmo com o plano de fundo do barulho de pratos, gavetas e talhares mexendo. Não havia problema algum em perder aquelas amostras, o marasmo insuportável daquele dia o fez repetir a mesma experiência, por vezes sem conta. Logo sentiu a aproximação do pequeno amigo.

\- O que você tem? Aposto que não comeu nada hoje.

\- Não estou com fome. - Sherlock finalmente respondeu, com a mesma lentidão com que voltava a estender as pernas sobre o sofá. - Meu único mal é tédio.

\- Achei que estaria bem entretido, já que passou o dia todo bagunçando a casa.

\- Qual é o seu problema, John?! Você não é minha mãe! - Sem sucesso, o rapaz de cabelos cacheados apenas tentou intimidar o outro com um olhar azul-esverdeado de ira, malfadado pelo beicinho de zanga infantil.

Watson se abaixou diante do amigo, e aproveitou-se inconscientemente de que, ao menos uma vez, não seria prejudicado pela diferença de altura.

Ter a certeza de que chegaria em casa e encontraria seu companheiro são, salvo, e absolutamente distante de assassinos, terroristas, redes criminosas internacionais e outras hordas de malucos que costumavam ameaçá-lo, era uma paz inestimável em sua vida. Por outro lado, era lamentável ver que a inatividade, quando não tornava o detetive num histérico raivoso, deixava-o tão triste quanto uma criança abandonada.

O pobre ex-combatente não era nenhum titereiro do Serviço Secreto, tampouco um gênio do crime; então não dispunha de nada que pudesse chamar a atenção do jovem desanimado... Nada além de um pouco de apelação. Preocupou-se, além da melancolia, com a magreza do rapaz moreno. Até que com um pequeno movimento do quase felino deitado no chão da sala, a camiseta de algodão deixou à mostra um ótimo alvo, e ele brincou com sua vítima, com um delicioso sorriso.

\- Já que você continua fazendo birra, vai levar castigo!

E antes que o entediado detetive pudesse sequer pensar numa reação, um certo soldado o atacou com... cócegas na barriga.

John saboreou a pequena vitória da surpresa do amigo, que chegava aos olhos de azuis mesclados com o dobro do tamanho, e às altas e ossudas maçãs do rosto tingidas de rosado. Curvou-se sobre o corpo esguio do mais jovem, e segurou-o com cuidado e firmeza, apenas o suficiente para que ele não tentasse escapar de seu toque. Mas quem terminou surpreendido foi o próprio médico. Ao contrário da usual misantropia, que o levava a detestar contato físico, Sherlock não ficou revoltado, não o repeliu, nem tentou escapar.

Sherlock estava rindo, como um garotinho deliciado. Um som inesperadamente doce, espontâneo e delicioso, com uma leve nota de ingenuidade infantil, que parecia impossível à voz profunda, mas subia da alma ao riso cheio de dentes e às lágrimas das gargalhadas que escapavam dos olhos fortemente fechados, traços faciais coloridos, graciosamente corados; e emoldurados por várias covinhas assimétricas. E era a primeira vez que seu amigo lhe mostrava todas elas.

E John percebeu que nunca tinha visto Sherlock rir com tanta sinceridade e prazer. Sherlock jamais sorria, se não houvesse um propósito para fingir, atuar uma expressão sorridente. Uma postura de certeza arrogante para convencer um júri indeciso; um apetite psicótico e predatório pela desgraça, durante o interrogatório de um suspeito; um esgar de desprezo para quem não reconhecesse ou não compreendesse o alcance de suas deduções; o prazer zombeteiro após um caso encerrado com sucesso... Ele apenas curvava um lado, se muito uma ou duas covinhas da boca bem esculpida, e conseguia fingir uma riquíssima variedade de emoções. Com o mesmo controle férreo que dominava sua mente, ele manipulava o corpo e suas expressões, como um ator talentoso.

Por uma única vez, no dia em que se conheceram, ele havia saboreado o pequeno riso cúmplice do companheiro, afável e agradavelmente fora de hora, como a expressão de uma criança travessa... Fora de hora era uma expressão modesta para a conduta mais do que suspeita de ambos, rindo à vontade enquanto se afastavam da cena do crime que o próprio John tinha acabado de cometer.

Nunca, porém, o doutor se arrependeria de ter atirado no taxista que "suicidava" os passageiros. Pois o alívio de ter o amigo, são, salvo e alegre ao seu lado, levou embora qualquer sombra possível de arrependimento; no desejo de ouvir mais daquele riso brincalhão e ingênuo, que não combinava em absolutamente nada com o homem misterioso que ele tinha conhecido há tão poucas horas.

O que mais ele esconderia sob a capa de seriedade invencível e sobrehumana?

O bondoso soldado preocupou-se em saber o motivo que isolava seu amigo naquela clausura triste, tanto quanto desejou dar-lhe atenção e afeto, e fazê-lo sentir-se acompanhado e alegre, e rir daquele jeito sincero e delicioso. Não era nenhum exímio na análise das expressões e sentimentos alheios, mas sempre identificava frieza e solidão no palácio mental que o detetive construiu para analisar o mundo e servir-lhe de armadura, um lugar para se esconder e se sentir seguro.

Só por um pouco de tempo, John queria ter o deleite de ver seu colega despido daquela armadura inútil; não pedia algo irrealizável ao amigo, queria apenas brincar com ele, e agradar a ambos com um pequeno momento normal de sossego e descontração. Na vontade de ouvir mais daquele agradável som do riso recém-conhecido, o loiro continuou a afagar o companheiro com cosquinhas... Até o instante em que sua atenção foi capturada por um pequeno suspiro feminino, e o rapaz virou-se para a porta da cozinha.

\- Sra. Hudson!!! - admirou-se o loiro.

\- Vejam só, meninos, que vinho mais delicioso que eu achei! - a senhoria entrou erguendo uma garrafa de vinho do Porto, com um sorriso fino que, além de doçura maternal, continha um divertimento maroto, diante do moreno que fazia um movimento sinuoso para sentar-se no chão, com a coluna reta e a atenção fixa na idosa, e do loiro à procura de um esconderijo adequado para morrer de vergonha. - Ora, John, não há nada do que se envergonhar, vocês ficam tão fofinhos juntos!

\- M-ma-mas, quantas vezes tenho que dizer?! Nós não somos um casal!! - o pobre rapaz baixinho, desesperado, estava mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

Sherlock riu em silêncio, com o seu típico meio sorriso, e levantou-se tranquilamente, enquanto terminava de arrumar a mesa e ignorava os dois amáveis bobos corados que discutiam sem noção nem necessidade; John, ainda em busca de um canto para se enterrar até o dia seguinte, e a sra. Hudson na epifania açucarada de uma mocinha que se emociona com o final de uma comédia romântica. Diante daquela situação que lhe parecia tão ridiculamente engraçada, o detetive apenas serviu-se de um copo de vinho e uma fatia generosa da pizza morna, e voltou a sentar-se no chão da sala, admirando a quase briga de sua adorável família disfuncional.

Já fazia tanto tempo que não experimentava aquele estranho combinado de constrangimento, conforto e ternura! Era uma emoção que povoava suas memórias distantes da infância, quando podia brincar com Mycroft, antes que o primogênito vigiasse dias e noites a fio de trabalho e estudo, e, assim como o pai, não tivesse tempo para dedicar atenção à família.

E ele viveu muitos anos de sua vida, na tentativa de fixar em seu cérebro hiperativo a ideia de que o cuidado e o amor caloroso de uma família eram distrações entediantes à sua capacidade laboral, o único valor de sua existência, e a única coisa capaz de mantê-lo relativamente longe das drogas.

Mas ele tinha recebido a estrela generosa de ser adotado pela ex-contadora de um cartel de drogas, [1]e por um traumatizado sobrevivente de guerra, [2] que, logo após conhecê-lo, além de ajudar num caso intrigante, matou um serial killer.

Sua família ansiava em alimentá-lo, cuidar da sua vida e mandar nele sem motivo, como qualquer outra. Mas era tão amoralmente envolvida na Morte quanto ele próprio.

Tudo que Sherlock Holmes podia fazer enquanto aguardava seu próximo caso, era obedecer aos cuidados de sua família, e agradecer a quaisquer divindades que houvessem tecido suas ligações complexas, por ela mantê-lo sempre longe do tédio e da loucura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Todo mundo que teve o gosto de assistir o primeiro episódio viu Sherlock explicando pro John sobre a "ajudinha" que ele deu ao Sr. Hudson. Mais tarde, no episódio em que aparece o maldito Charles Augustus Magnussen, descobrimos que a Sra. Hudson era obrigada pelo marido a fazer a contabilidade do cartel de drogas que ele controlava, na Flórida.   
> 2\. Também em ambas as versões de Study in Pink, vemos que, atormentado pelos pesadelos do campo de batalha, John foi diagnosticado pela terapeuta com transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, uma patologia muito comum em sobreviventes de guerra (CID 10 F43.1). No episódio piloto, Sherlock acreditou nesse diagnóstico, até a sortuda hora em que o soldadinho corajoso saiu correndo atrás de um taxi. Na versão oficial da série, Mycroft aconselhou o dr. Watson a procurar outro psicólogo, só de olhar para a mão trêmula mas perfeitamente capaz de atirar do loirinho. (Não sou médica nem psicóloga, estes dados estão na Wikipédia, porém se você precisar de consultas ou auxílio psicológico, pode procurar a triagem da Faculdade de Psicologia da USP, em dias determinados da semana, sempre pela manhã.)  
> 3\. [ajoelha-se] Você por favor me perdoa se eles ficaram OOC?


	2. 2. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicamente, The Great Game do ponto de vista de Jim Moriarty, que se delicia stalkeando nosso valente detetive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada, James Martin Cumberbatch e Janice Nagell, por seus comentários divos!
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada, Andrew Scott, por ser tão divo ao pedir desculpas aos fãs por estar ausente na Comic-Con americana [como sempre :( ] e passar da carinha absolutamente fofa com que bate papo com Benedict Cumberbatch e Mark Gatiss (que também fizeram pose de "sorry not so sorry" no mesmo vídeo), à expressão psicótica e malditamente sexy de Moriarty em 0,0000001 segundos, só para olhar pra câmera e me matar de sangramento nasal dizendo o famoso "Miss me?"
> 
>  
> 
> Atenção: este capítulo contém spoilers. Palavras e frases em itálico vem dos tie-ins (ver notas finais) ou episódios da série.

_"Sou Sherlock Holmes, o único detetive consultor do mundo._   
_Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre como faço o meu trabalho, pois é possível que você não vá entender nada. Se você tem algum problema que quer que eu resolva, por favor entre em contato - apenas com casos interessantes, por favor." [1]_

 

Então você é o detetive amador que se atreveu a entrar no meu caminho. Coitado... Não sabe que, com essa pose, nem os insetos vão querer chegar perto de você? Quanto menos clientes!

 

Se quer saber, eu nem preciso anunciar meus serviços na internet - muito menos recorrer à Deep Web - com um letreiro escrito "sou o único consultor criminal do mundo". Já trabalhei bastante, fiz um bom nome em minha carreira solitária, tenho muito dinheiro, uma vida confortável, várias casas maravilhosas, posso comer bem, passear por lugares paradisíacos, me vestir bem, não preciso de absolutamente nada. Nada exceto uma boa cura para meu tédio. Veja só que maravilhoso: acabei de encontrá-la. Você.

 

Nunca pensou em ter mais cuidado com o que posta neste site, ou com o seu estilo de escrita? Pare e pense bem (uma atividade que você com certeza aprecia) e reflita sobre o tipo de pessoas que andam lendo o seu blog... Uma delas, inclusive, te sequestrou e te deu uma pílula envenenada, em consentimento com a sua própria vontade, faça-me o favor! Deus e John Watson sabem que você escapou (quase) ileso, porque meu tolo "patrocinado" falou demais. 

 

É isto que te agrada, um bom passeio seguido de um pouco de conversa inusitada e inteligente? Não se preocupe, só para agradecer e prolongar o entretenimento adorável que você me proporcionou, vou preparar, com todo o carinho, muitas outras armadilhas ainda melhores! 

 

A propósito, muito obrigado pelo elogio, _"Adoro quando um criminoso sabe o que está fazendo!"_ Vou aceitá-lo, mesmo dirigido a Jefferson Hope [2], e não a mim, já que em breve teremos o prazer de consolidar, face a face, nossa amizade virtual; e imaginarei estas palavras na sua voz, por dias a fio.

 

Creio que ainda seja um pouco cedo para ter certeza absoluta se você é muito inteligente, muito corajoso, ou simplesmente tonto, desocupado, louco e suicida. Apenas, por favor, permita que eu me curve à sua habilidade de atrair as pessoas erradas para o seu caminho.

 

Principalmente agora, que tenho todas as ferramentas necessárias ao nosso grande jogo, prontas e tinindo, à espera das minhas ordens: a imprensa, a CCTV londrina, as bases de dados da polícia e da New Scotland Yard, os sistemas de abastecimento de gás... Oh, e já que você aprecia efeitos e cenários dramáticos e bem elaborados, temos até mesmo um museu, um teatro e um planetário ao nosso dispor. E foi tudo tão fácil... O  _Governo Britânico_ e seus cachorrinhos empertigados, não tem fios de marionete, mas teias de aranha empoeiradas, sob seus controles frouxos. Pensam que tem as chaves e os cadeados de cada mecanismo que rege o mundo. Que tolos! Eu tenho a chave mestra. Olham-se no espelho e veem lordes? Muito bem, meus caros, ao invés de ficarem bravos comigo, agradeçam e por favor _tratem de me ver com uma coroa!_

 

Não que meu interesse seja perder tempo com política. Nada disso. Só quero assistir a sua atuação espetacular de todos os ângulos possíveis, e me deliciar escolhendo meus favoritos. Para você, nossa comunicação é um jogo divertido, para mim é um show imperdível.

 

Uma visão magnífica, acima de qualquer preço, a figura quase irreal que você finge com tanto esmero, quando desfila, com essa seriedade inexpressiva, essa estranha elegância arrogante, pela cidade que tanto ama e se desdobra em decifrar, como se você fosse o Minotauro, e ela, o seu labirinto fatal. Eu diria que a sua metáfora está quase correta; estamos, de fato, brincando com um labirinto, como bons apaixonados que somos por jogos mentais; porém eu sou o monstro todo-poderoso, o deus do nosso RPG, e você é o ratinho que corre pelos caminhos emaranhados, deliciosamente vulnerável à minha mercê.

 

Embora quem pareça um ratinho seja o seu pequeno companheiro, o soldadinho corajoso. O _Governo Britânico_ acertou em cheio na descrição do seu amiguinho: _coragem é uma palavra suave para estupidez_ ; algo que ele tem de sobra; a ponto de ser gentil com estranhos, indiferente ao perigo, paciente com outros ainda mais estúpidos que ele próprio, tão submisso às suas más-criações de moleque mimado, e insuportavelmente ignorante sobre a paixonite que vocês escondem tão mal. E ele nunca resiste a terminar um "caso" com aqueles enormes olhos pidões, tão acesos de admiração quanto a voz açucarada que usa para te elogiar... Não falta muito para que você também não resista e acabe ronronando da próxima vez que ouvir seu _bichinho de estimação_ dizer " _Incrível!_ " ou " _Brilhante_!". 

 

Ainda bem que tenho estômago forte, e nem mesmo estas cenas enjoativas me fazem desistir da compulsão de te vigiar, da ideia de prolongar o nosso espetáculo. Paciência... Afinal, ninguém é perfeito. Quanto menos um certo detetive consultor, incapaz de perceber que não passa de um garotinho nerd, drogado e antissocial, uma criança carente e negligenciada. Não perca tempo acreditando que consegue disfarçar o seu desespero infantil por atenção só de se vestir como um adulto. Tudo que você consegue é atrair ainda mais olhares de cobiça luxuriosa, curiosidade mórbida, mais anseios malignos e hiperativos, que se entrelaçam e alimentam os seus próprios.

 

Principalmente o meu, faminto por mais que a sua aparência, mais que as suas expressões e movimentos calculados e ensaiados com a cautela de um felino predador. Quero muito mais que a sua beleza, muito mais que a sua lucidez forçada pode oferecer. Quero me perder nos perfumes e sabores do seu passado e do seu presente. Pode acreditar que minhas mãos já seguram o seu futuro, o prazer celestial e indescritível que será torturar seu corpo disciplinado, sua querida mente e seu negligenciado coração até à morte.  
Mas, por enquanto, quero saber, com todos os detalhes imundos, como você se transformou, de um adolescente rejeitado, magrelo, frágil e viciado, na figura esguia, elegante e angulosa, a visão agradavelmente viciante, nestes ternos justos que marcam seu corpo todo e não deixam muito esforço para a imaginação alheia pintar os seus contornos agradáveis e eficientes. Você nunca desperdiça atenção, energia, palavras nem pensamentos. trabalha com a paixão de um artista, a paciência de um monge - e a obsessão de um viciado.

 

Como posso agradecer por sua dedicação louvável ao trabalho ter me transformado na sua nova obsessão?! Estou fascinado, lisonjeado.

 

Mas não pense que vou fazer cenas açucaradas e tediosas, como seu _bichinho de estimação_. Nada disso. Vou, graciosamente, atender ao seu pedido. 

 

_"Olhe só, sra. Hudson. Silencioso. Calmo. Tranquilo... Não é detestável?"_

 

Um "assassinato legal" basta para te animar? Então, que tal cinco?! Ora, meu querido, jamais faça ofertas ao diabo; ele pode aceitar. E se divertir magnificamente com a surpresa e ultraje hilários com que você despencou no chão. Uma fruta madura não cairia com tanto escândalo...! E pensar que, se eu alterasse um único número do meu comando, seria o seu apartamento, e não o da frente que explodiria... Pobre Sherlock.

 

No entanto, que maravilha!, você responde quase perfeitamente à minha opção de te deixar viver. Seus olhos brilham de interesse à análise da minha carta de amor. Gostou do celular cor-de-rosa (uma concessão ao seu soldadinho de estimação)? Das pistas do envelope? Da minha caligrafia? Que pena que você não a reconheceu no bilhete em que te dei meu número...

 

_"Parece que não sou o único neste mundo que se entedia."_

 

E a sua voz é tão deliciosa! Profunda, sensual, convidativa, mesmo através da sua rudeza habitual e do filtro do telefone. Oh, não se preocupe; sou um caçador paciente. Por enquanto, posso me conformar com a distância do nosso relacionamento, apenas com telefonemas e mensagens povoados de cadáveres, blefes e obscenidades. Posso manter a compostura e a paciência, enquanto você elogia minha capacidade de tecer boas cenas, bons dramas...

 

_"Sobem as cortinas..."_

 

Enquanto sua voz irresistível me elogia do outro lado da linha, você mal percebe a rapidez com que se aproxima o momento que vou apreciar sua beleza viciante realçada por agonia, pavor e desespero. E ao contrário desse seu esquecimento ofensivo, esse desapego profano, pode acreditar que será uma lembrança que guardarei por toda a vida, como um tesouro inestimável.

 

Não é o início instigante de um filme, é a cena magnífica do _grand finale_. Em respeito à sua obsessão, ao seu esforço, e à sua atuação excelente - apesar da sua seriedade desnecessária - prometo que te darei a honra de ser o protagonista da minha ficção épica!

 

Agora, venha ver a bagunça excitante que tenho feito aqui fora, no grande e malvado mundo real. Saia desse apartamento miserável onde você imagina que conseguiu construir uma torre de marfim - não sobrou muito dele, de qualquer maneira - e venha brincar comigo! 

 

Juro que te esperarei com toda a minha ansiedade e paixão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. É com estas palavrinhas educadíssimas (#sqn) que Sherlock se apresenta em seu site, The Science of Deduction, oferecendo seus serviços de consultoria. Assim como os blogs de Molly e John, foi escrito por Joseph Lidster, um dos roteiristas de Dr. Who, para parecer que os personagens, de fato, montam e mexem nestes sites (tie-ins).
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Duas versões de Study in Pink, e em nenhuma eles se deram à bondade de dar um nome ao taxista do capeta! :( Isto não se faz! Bem, em homenagem a sir Arthur, então, vou atribuir este nome aleatório para o "suicida em série". O motivo está no livro Um Estudo em Vermelho. Leia e divirta-se.
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Como eu queria saber desenhar, para fazer uma fanart do Moriarty, posando de Joker sorridente e maligno! 
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Sherlockians de plantão, na medida do possível, por favor, COMENTEM!!!


	3. 3. Bom Dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de virar a noite trabalhando num caso horrendo, Greg amanhece com Sherlock e John animando seu dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E depois do medonho quase-thriller do capítlo passado, que tal iniciar um dia ao sabor de fluffy?  
> E para o clima ficar ainda mais caseiro e gostoso, recomendo um pouquinho de "música de fundo", a deliciosa canção Banana Pancakes, do cantor havaiano Jack Johnson. Ouça em: https://youtu.be/OkyrIRyrRdY

  
  
Greg estacionou o _sedan_ ao meio-fio da rua Baker, sem saber se amaldiçoava o trânsito hiperativo já àquela hora da manhã, ou se procurava forças para descobrir a fonte da resistência impossível do carro batido e do próprio corpo exausto e cheio de escoriações depois de virar a noite trabalhando, pela enésima vez.  
  
  
O policial desejou, assim como Mycroft, saber vários idiomas, para xingar os responsáveis por aquele maldito triplo assassinato, com toda a ênfase que a psicopatia hedionda deles merecia, e com a mesma necessidade profunda com que o infeliz Lestrade ansiava por passar 48 horas seguidas numa cama quente e macia.  
  
  
No entanto, em algum dia distante e irreversível de sua tola e ingênua juventude, ele havia escolhido tornar-se um _yarder_ , [1] estudou e, ao fim da árdua permanência na academia, recebeu seu distintivo, e agora, ao invés de perder tempo na ilusão de defender civis inocentes e indefesos, o belíssimo homem grisalho subia as escadas do pequeno conjunto de apartamentos no número 221, em busca do único maluco capaz de achar diversão na meia dúzia de pistas absolutamente contraditórias, que o desafortunado homem da lei precisou praticamente flertar com a morte para pôr as mãos.  
  
  
Na pior das hipóteses, ele ainda podia tentar juntar alguma energia para extravasar toda a frustração pela noite medonha, e repreender fervorosamente a sra. Hudson e seus inquilinos pelo descuido de esquecer a porta do prédio aberta. Com o bônus de um café do Speedy's.  
  
  
A fúria do infeliz detetive-inspetor cresceu, até quase tornar-se uma explosão, quando a porta do 221B cedeu suavemente às suas mãos cansadas, após os moradores ignorarem a campainha, por várias e várias vezes. Definitivamente ele agora sentia muita inveja da noite tranquila que seu bom amigo certamente passara no _pub_ , a ponto de chegar em casa bêbado o bastante para esquecer-se de algo tão infantil. E ainda mais vontade de socar o seu magrelo e desbocado consultor.  
  
  
No entanto, toda a sua ira se desvaneceu quase com a mesma velocidade que chegou perto de incendiar o pequeno _flat_ , diante da cena quase meiga na sala de estar.  
  
  
Uma bacia de pipocas quase vazia, duas xícaras vazias, com a mancha escura, redonda, do chá que as havia enchido, sobre a mesa de café. O escabelo que usualmente ficava diante da poltrona de John estava perto do sofá bege de couro, apoiando as longas pernas de Sherlock, que dormia a sono solto, enroscado no usual roupão de seda azul-royal, num cobertor felpudo de xadrez vermelho, e num aperto possessivo dos braços longos e fortes, em torno dos ombros e da cintura de John, o corpo pequenino oculto sob a metade do cobertor, pijamas, e um dos usuais blusões de lã, e ainda mais adormecido que o companheiro, cuja cabeça abrigava em seu peito.  
  
  
Era uma pena que aqueles dois tontos precisavam ficar inconscientes para perceber e demonstrar o que sentiam um pelo outro. E ao invés de fotografar o quadro diante de si e enviá-lo para o Governo Britânico, para sua equipe, ou para qualquer outra pessoa, Gregory resolveu tomar uma atitude mais digna: foi até a pia, pegou uma panela e uma colher e bateu-as vigorosamente até os dois dorminhocos acordarem.  
  
  
A visão cômica de Sherlock Holmes, saltando descabelado e tomado de pavor como um gato escaldado, era a melhor coisa que havia ocorrido ao paternal grisalho, desde vários meses. E como tudo que era bom, durou pouco. Depois de perceber que seu oponente não era nenhum psicopata, tampouco um terrorista, mas um policial armado com uma panela e uma colher, o detetive realizou o anseio do mais velho de xingar alguém - porém não os assassinos - em vários idiomas. O pobre médico, ainda grogue, acordou devagar com os berros do amigo.  
  
  
\- Ah, bom dia, Greg. - bocejou o loiro. - Sabe, ontem à noite estava passando uma maratona de _Star Trek._ Venha assistir com a gente, semana que vem...  
  
  
\- Nem venha com essa, John! - o investigador felino negou veementemente com um gesto amplo. - Gavin quase nos matou de susto, e você ainda vem com essa história de também forçar ele a assistir aquele seu programa chato?!  
  
  
\- _Star Trek_ não é chato! - a resposta retrucada vinha com os pulsos cerrados do combatente, e a testa franzida e o bico infantil que o pequeno doutor sempre fazia, inconscientemente, quando estava bravo.  
  
  
\- Nisto eu concordo com o John - Greg tentou intervir para engolir o riso diante do misto entre discussão infantil e briga de casal apresentado por seus amigos.  
  
  
\- Tão chato que eu dormi - e foi a vez do jovem Holmes bocejar.  
  
  
O ex-soldado apenas revirou os olhos, sua paciência praticamente infinita o inibia de bater no consultor investigativo. Os sons preguiçosos dos seus passos e movimentos ecoavam pela casa diminuta, junto com o cheiro quente e aconchegante do Earl Grey com que o rapaz menor pretendia iniciar mais uma manhã cotidiana, a despeito do despertador inusitado.  
  
  
O perfume e o calor do chá se irradiaram pelo apartamento de uma maneira que fez Gregory sentir a boca cheia d'água, e perder o fio da narrativa do caso da noite passada, e por pouco, o interesse do companheiro de investigações. Era muito provável que, ao conhecer John, Sherlock tenha deduzido as habilidades domésticas do azarado veterano de guerra; e planejado usar o pobre como empregado ou, nas próprias palavras, "assistente pessoal residente".  
  
  
Lamentavelmente, seu estômago não sabia demonstrar a mínima dignidade diante da maneira vergonhosa que o mais jovem fazia para aproveitar-se do amigo, que vinha acordá-los definitivamente com uma bandeja carregada com um generoso café-da-manhã inglês: bacon, ovos, torradas, pães amanteigados (os derivados do trigo tão amanhecidos e requentados quanto bem-vindos!), e o proverbial chá.  
  
  
Oh, céus, ninguém no mundo fazia um chá tão delicioso como John. Devia ser algum dom sobrenatural, não havia qualquer outra explicação.  
  
  
\- Vamos tomar um café? - ele ofereceu com o típico e pequenino sorriso meigo.  
  
  
\- Podem comer enquanto eu me arrumo - o moreno levantou-se e, ato contínuo, tentou escapar - , serei bem rápido. Até que enfim você me trouxe um caso interessante Gavin, eu não o perderia por nada!!  
  
  
\- Nada disso!! - Watson ordenou em sua voz de Capitão, tão assustadora quanto o baque da bandeja sobre a mesa de café. - Nem pense nisso, mocinho!  
  
  
\- Mas, John! Comer me deixa-  
  
  
\- Lento você vai ficar se passar mal de fome e for um alvo fácil pra algum maluco na rua! - a diferença de altura ficava cada vez menos evidente, à medida que a voz rouca perdia a doçura usual, e um dedo caloso e queimado pelo sol do deserto se enterrava no peito do detetive. - Deus sabe quantos dias você pode passar distraído com um caso, vivendo à beira de café e nicotina! Então, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, antes que você se mate com seu precioso Jogo, sente-se e tome seu café-da-manhã!!  
O beicinho infantil que o investigador felino fez podia ser, tranquilamente, comparado com uma tromba de elefante. No entanto, tudo que ele fez foi voltar ao sofá e obedecer em silêncio.  
  
  
Greg sorriu para a xícara, diante dos desfechos inesperados da associação do jovem não-sociopata e do médico não-traumatizado.  
  
  
Nada melhor que uma refeição deliciosa e uma cena hilária de briga de casal para começar um bom dia.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yarders: uma gíria usada pelos britânicos para chamar os policiais da New Scotland Yard.  
> 2\. Oba, John é um garoto trekkie!!!! :D (E Sherlock é um misto de grumpy cat e Mr. Spock, :v kkk parei)  
> 3\. Este capítulo ficou na minha cabeça por dias a fio, estou super cansada, mas só consegui escrever agora. :'( Ou seja, o semestre acabou de começar, e eu preciso desesperadamente do seu amor em caixinhas! Trekkers e Sherlockians, vamos nos dar as mãos, nos unir, abraçar, emocionar e... comentar! Por favor...! Até a próxima, e que a Força esteja com todos nós!


	4. 4. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao som do hit de Katy Perry, vamos dar uma chance para Mary lamentar o quanto ela, só por seu amado John, adoraria voltar no tempo e não ter atirado em Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi...! Tem alguém aí...? [~eco infinito] Por favor, deixe-me pedir perdão pela demora em atualizar a fic, mas este semestre ainda está no comecinho e já está impossível!!!
> 
> Não consegui colocar a música no corpo da fic, mas aqui está o áudio e a tradução: http://letras.mus.br/katy-perry/1725495/traducao.html
> 
> Ah, sim! Alguém gostaria de praticar suas habilidades no Inglês (ou talvez no Português) traduzindo esta fic in English? Ou de betar os rascunhos dos próximos capítulos? Comente ou envie MPs, "a gente conversa, a gente se entende!" ;)

  
Somos iguais, temos as mesmas cicatrizes do horror e da violência da guerra e andamos com posturas igualmente disciplinadas, disfarçando perfeitamente o peso de muitas vidas que tiramos. Não sei se acho fofo ou cômico o fato de você não ter notado, desde o começo, o quanto somos parecidos - principalmente nos piores, mais podres e ocultos hábitos e segredos de nossas vidas.  
  
  


Mesmo assim, o que se destaca em você é a sua alma pura e inocente, a despeito de tudo que você passou, de todos os crimes que cometeu. O que salta aos olhos, da sua existência tão discreta e preciosa, feita especialmente para ser observada por olhos atentos e perversos, é a sua doçura ferida, que eu cobicei desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos em você.  
  
  


Me tornei uma enfermeira para fugir dos Serviços Secretos e dos meus patrões anteriores. Tive que aprender a matar de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, das mais discretas às mais chamativas e teatrais, e com o meu conhecimento da anatomia humana, seria muito fácil forjar esta profissão, com todos os seus comprovantes e certificados necessários.  
  
  


Você não precisa pensar que eu fugi para fazer alguma boa ação, ou porque, como uma boa samaritana, eu houvesse me arrependido e redimido de qualquer um dos meus erros. Eu fugi, apenas e tão-somente porque, depois de tirar tantas vidas, acabei me apegando, com tolice, egoísmo e horror, à minha própria. Queria vivê-la só para mim, por minha própria conta, experiência e esperança de bem-estar. Ao final, eu seria encontrada, velha, abandonada e podre, dentro de casa, vários dias depois de morta; ou assassinada por algum vingador inconformado - e, acredite, qualquer um poderia formar um exército com apenas um décimo das pessoas que desejariam minha cabeça numa bandeja.  
  
  


O simples fato de que ninguém choraria ou se desesperaria com a minha morte já me parecia deliciosamente maduro, responsável. Quase confortável.  
  
  


Até o dia desgraçado em que um mensageiro me levou até Magnussem, que sabia o tempo todo a minha maldita localização, e me deu a sua foto. Você seria meu novo alvo. Você, ou Sherlock Holmes - que o infernal cidadão Kane [1], o coronel Moran, seu antigo superior, e Moriarty, sabiam perfeitamente que estava vivo.  
  
  


E uma foto, uma mísera imagem, bastou para que eu me apaixonasse por você. Tente imaginar o meu prazer e deslumbramento, quando tive o prazer de descobrir que ela não fazia justiça à sua deliciosa beleza madura, e ao seu jeito meigo, sob todos os traumas, cacos, ruínas de sua própria existência, que você tentava juntar, reconstruir, tão desesperadamente.  
  
  


Foi a primeira vez que desejei que minhas mãos, tão argutas na arte de matar, fossem capazes, ao menos por um pouco de tempo, de curar e oferecer conforto. A experiência da Morte, repetida além da exaustão na minha vida inútil e egoísta, me criava nojo de qualquer companhia - inclusive a minha própria. No entanto, nunca consegui impedir meu corpo de fantasiar com os seus músculos graciosos e disciplinados, com os seus olhos tão grandes, escuros e profundos, com os seus lábios finos e apetitosos, com a sua voz quente e doce. E meu coração, que sempre me pareceu sufocado em meio ao nojo, medo e vazio, me fazia ter sonhos tolos e românticos, com a sua doçura irresistível. Eu jamais acreditei que encontraria alguém tão verdadeiro, meigo e gentil. Nunca imaginei que este alguém seria você, tão parecido comigo, tão acessível e vulnerável ao alcance das minhas mãos e à mira das minhas armas.  
  
  


Ele confiou em mim, quando eu tentei reaproximar vocês, como duas crianças adoravelmente tolas e amuadas. Ele confiou em mim, e me jogou nos braços da pessoa que mais amei, em toda a minha mísera existência, mais que a vida que cresce dentro do meu corpo neste momento. Ele criou um cenário perfeito, uma festa digna de contos de fadas, para ostentarmos nosso amor e felicidade para o mundo todo ver. Ele fez votos adoráveis no nosso casamento. Ele confiou em mim para ajudá-lo a resolver um caso insolúvel.  
  
  


Ele confiou em mim porque eu o ajudei com tudo o que ele mais ama, com tudo que o vicia - o trabalho que ele tanto adora, e John Watson, o homem que ele tanto ama.  
  
  


Ele estendeu a mim a confiança que tinha em você. No entanto, eu seria capaz de tirar minha própria vida milhares de vezes, antes de atirar em você. Aqueles três demônios haviam me prometido que um de vocês teria que ser meu último alvo.  
  
  


Tudo que eu podia fazer, naquele momento, era atirar nele.  
  
  


E o seu pavor em perdê-lo, pela segunda, última, verdadeira e definitiva experiência, o terror com que você gritava, lutava pela vida dele, doeu no meu coração como se eu houvesse sido atingida por aquele tiro.  
  
  


Foi a primeira vez em que me arrependi por meu trabalho de assassina.  
  
  


Tenho certeza de que, quando você descobrir, irá embora da minha vida; de uma forma mais horrível e inexorável que se um de nós houvesse morrido. Porém, você não vai me matar, meu egoísmo é patético demais, tanto para o seu ódio, quanto para os seus fortes, antiquados, nobres e inúteis valores morais. Nunca mais terei o prazer de te ver, porque mesmo que você não peça, o Governo Britânico te providenciará a guarda da nossa filha, antes que você tenha tempo de me desprezar e odiar pela primeira e última vez.  
  
  


O que eu poderia fazer para que isto não acontecesse?  
  
  


O que eu poderia fazer para não ter atirado em Sherlock Holmes?  
  
  


O que você faria se, antes de caírem as cortinas sobre esta tragédia, eu te contasse toda a verdade?  
  
  


Não importa que o momento em que serei expulsa da sua vida, apagada da sua memória, destruída como um inseto desagradável, esteja tão próximo. Por você eu fui capaz de me arrepender. Por você eu desejei voltar no tempo, ser outra pessoa, ser a mulher normal com quem você almejou se casar, ao invés de uma psicopata que ganha a vida matando. Você me faz infinitamente melhor, mesmo quando estou prestes a te perder.  
  
  


Vou te perder, porque eu falhei miseravelmente, na tentativa de enganar a nós dois.  
  
  


E já que sou tão boa em me envolver no impossível e no ilusório, o que posso tentar para fazer você me perdoar?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cidadão Kane é um filme do cineasta americano Orson Welles, tido como um clássico da sétima arte. Conta, com recursos narrativos inusitados para a época, como efeitos especiais e flashback, a biografia de um magnata dos veículos de comunicação nos Estados Unidos nos anos 1920-30. Pensando em como o Magnussem adora brincar com a opinião pública, a política e o sofrimento das pessoas usando o seu império de veículos de mídia, meu tolo subconsciente sempre o chamou, com aquela sensação de nojo, medo e revolta que todos os Sherlockians sentem contra ele, de cidadão Kane do capeta. Por favor, não me apedreje.
> 
> 2\. Chega logo, quarta temporada!!! O fandom não aguenta mais sofrer com tanto hiatus!! :'( Vamos debater o que você acha que vai acontecer com a Mary... tá bom, é só uma desculpa fajuta pra te fazer comentar. kkk xD. Funcionou?


	5. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Song-chapter] Um encontro infeliz entre Sherlock Holmes, cocaína, Mycroft Holmes (a.k.a. o deus-troll ou o Governo Britânico), e a música One of Us, de Joan Osborne .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na verdade, era para este song-chapter ser o capítulo 4, mas morri de tanto tentar polir e corrigir o texto, sem sucesso, e foi assim que a Mary passou na frente do Governo Britânico (mas só dessa vez, xD). Como disse, tentei polir e corrigir sem sucesso, então quaisquer erros de ortografia e chatice são inteiramente culpa minha. Se alguma alma caridosa com saudades da série estiver a fim de ser beta de uma Neko pirada e chocólatra, podemos resolver tudo com alguma conversinha agradável e (des)elegante! ;3
> 
> Esta música é super triste, mas me faz sentir tão nostálgica! Aqui estão lencinhos, abraços, e o áudio para entrarmos todos no clima: http://letras.mus.br/joan-osborne/29618/traducao.html.
> 
> Aviso de Conteúdo/ Trigger Warning: Contém alusão a uso de drogas.

Era apenas uma seringa, apenas um experimento como qualquer outro.  
  
  


Ele já o repetiu quase até a inifinidade e conhece, em minúcias de detalhes, todos os efeitos e consequências.  
  
  


Como qualquer profissional de Química, ele sabe perfeitamente que estas consequências são apenas a busca de equilíbrio entre ácidos e bases, sem nada de sentimental ou místico. Por outro lado, ele está perfeitamente consciente, assim como do próprio cérebro hiperativo, da própria existência defeituosa, dos próprios sentimentos, sensações, que explodem, entram em curto-circuito, no contato com as substâncias.  
  
  


A sensação amarga e dolorida, quando o efeito se desvanece, é um pouco pior do que o inferno onde ele se resignou a viver desde há alguns anos.  
  
  


**_Oh, one of these nights at about twelve o'clock_ **  
**_This whole earth is gonna reel and rock_ **  
**_Saints will tremble and cry for pain_ **  
****_For the lord's gonna come in his heavenly airplane_  
  
  
_Oh, uma noites destas, por volta de meia noite_  
_Esta terra inteira vai se recolher e chacoalhar_  
_Os santos vão tremer e chorar de dor_  
_Pois o senhor vai chegar em seu avião celestial_  
  
  


Talvez Céu e Inferno sejam apenas duas faces diferentes de uma mesma divindade.  
  
  


Talvez o Inferno seja simplesmente o Céu visto de outro ângulo. [1]  
  
  


E ele certamente foi banido para o lugar com a pior vista do pior ângulo do Paraíso, e a Divindade, em pessoa, veio repreendê-lo, ostentar a sua perfeição magnífica, jogar a sua sabedoria infalível contra ele, um simples andarilho sujo e viciado.  
  
  


**_If God had a name, what would it be?_ **  
**_And would you call it to his face_ **  
**_If you were faced with him in all his glory?_ **  
**_What would you ask if you had just one question?_ **  
  
  
_Se Deus tivesse um nome, qual seria?_  
_E você o diria diante dele_  
_Se estivesse cara a cara com ele em toda a sua glória?_  
_O que você perguntaria, se pudesse fazer só uma pergunta?_  
  
  


Aquela pessoa aparecia, novamente, diante de sua derrota, solidão e amargura, para esfregar em seu rosto o fracasso na tentativa de ser autossuficiente e perfeito como aquele que, desde quando conseguia se lembrar, era um deus, um titã, a melhor referência do Universo. O homem que o ensinou a pensar, que lhe deu escudos invulneráveis e armas perfeitas, com as quais ele também poderia derrotar pessoas, países, mundos inteiros.  
  
  


Poderia, se não fosse igual às outras pessoas, incapaz de se livrar dos sentimentos, fraquezas irracionais. Poderia, se não fosse um tolo, lerdo e inútil defeito químico vivo ambulante.  
  
  


Mas era o seu deus pessoal que tinha uma pergunta para o devoto impenitente.  
  
  


\- Como você pôde voltar ao vício, Sherlock?  
  
  


E já que ele era um defeito além de qualquer possibilidade de conserto ou solução, um covarde incapaz de abacar com a própria vida solitária e sem objetivo, simplesmente transformaria a inútil falsa piedade de seu irmão mais velho, seu tormento divino particular, numa agressão de arrogância juvenil, e com alguma sorte, conseguiria mandá-lo embora.  
  
  


\- Por que diabos você veio aqui? Não sabe que não preciso de você? Não preciso de ninguém!!  
  
  


\- Nem mesmo de mais cocaína... Ou talvez da própria vida?  
  
  


**_If God had a face, what would it look like?_ **  
**_And would you want to see_ **  
**_If seeing mean that you would have to believe_ **  
**_In things like heaven and Jesus and the saints_ **  
**_And all the prophets?_ **  
  
  
_Se Deus tivesse um rosto, como seria?_  
_E você quereria vê-lo_  
_Se ver significasse que você teria que crer_  
_Em coisas como o céu, Jesus e os santos_  
_E todos os profetas?_

  
  
Sherlock não conseguia acreditar em mais nada. Nem em si mesmo. Nem na própria morte, que se recusava a chegar, não importava a quantas overdoses ele submetesse seu coração, mais amargo, solitário e viciado como o próprio dono.  
  
  


Toda a sabedoria da química não podia salvá-lo. Seu irmão, que crescera para se tornar quase uma divindade, não podia salvá-lo. Ele não queria, tampouco precisava, de qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com a salvação.  
  
  


Talvez a capacidade máxima de um Palácio Mental fosse unicamente a proteção do dono. Ele e seu deus particular conheciam perfeitamente a história e os detalhes da redoma impenetrável que Mycroft construíra à própria volta.  
  
  


**_What if God was one of us?_ **  
**_Just a slob like one of us_ **  
**_Just a stranger on the bus_ **  
**_Trying to make his way home_ **  
**_Like a holy rolling stone_ **  
**_Back up to heaven all alone_ **  
**_Just trying to make his way home_ **  
**_Nobody call him on the phone_ **  
**_'Cept for the pope, maybe, in Rome_ **  
  
  
_E se Deus fosse um de nós?_  
_Apenas um desajeitado como um de nós_  
_Apenas um estranho no ônibus_  
_Tentando ir pra casa_  
_Como um andarilho sagrado_  
_De volta para o céu sozinho_  
_Apenas tentando ir pra casa_  
_Ninguém telefona pra ele_  
_Exceto, talvez, o papa, em Roma_

  
  
Já se fora, muito distante, perdido em pó e memórias voluntariamente esquecidas, a época em que o titereiro sombrio parecia remotamente vivo, humano.  
  
  


Seu irmão, que lutava sem necessidade contra o peso, as sardas, as rejeições amorosas. Aquele que apanhava dos pais, quando eles apareciam, no lugar do menor. Que lhe trouxe Redbeard. Que o ensinou a arte da Dedução. Que, com uma única brincadeira, era capaz de punir, ensinar, ou simplesmente diverti-lo, como ninguém. Que ficava ao lado dele sempre que estava doente. Que nunca reclamava da sopa medonha que ele fazia, no desespero de ajudar seu herói particular, que convalescia de febre ou gripe forte numa cama, a curar-se mais rápido.  
  
  


O caçula desejava crescer depressa para ser igual ao seu titã particular, para ter a força e a sabedoria do seu irmão-herói, para poder devolver ao menos um pouco da proteção e amor com que ele o presenteava todos os dias.  
  
  


Alto, forte, sábio e elegante, seu irmão segundo as conveniências de etiqueta, seu pai na realidade diária da vida privada, longe dos elegantes pais eternamente ocupados e ausentes.  
  
  


E Sherlock, a despeito de todas as suas fraquezas, era um lógico, um cientista. Perdera sua imaginação na infância, depois que os livros de histórias de Piratas se tornaram provas medonhas da morte de Redbeard.  
  
  


Não havia mais nenhum conforto no imaginário, no místico, no emotivo. A dor da perda do amigo de infância fez o garoto Holmes trancar, na estrutura do seu Palácio Mental em construção, qualquer porta capaz de levá-lo ao mundo na irrealidade, contrário à lógica.  
  
  


De fato, ele nunca foi muito habilidoso em tentar comunicar-se com o sobrenatural, e depois desse trauma, pretendia jamais repetir a experiência.  
  
  


Mesmo que o sobrenatural aparecesse na figura sólida e onipotente do irmão, cujos olhos cinzentos perdiam o usual brilho predador, apagados na agonia impossível da ânsia de salvá-lo.  
  
  


Nem mesmo o deus específico de sua vida era capaz de manipular o tempo e fazer com que ambos se esquecessem de que era tarde demais para impedir que o jovem felino caísse, de cabeça, àquele precipício sem fundo de vício, ânsia, agonia e tortura autoinfligida.  
  
  


Não importava que Mycroft ignorasse as palavras e gestos rudes com que o mais novo tentava expulsá-lo, não importava que ele ficasse ali o dia inteiro, com seus divinos escudos de gelo partidos em milhares de estilhaços, superfícies claras, reflexos visíveis de derrota, como os magníficos olhos verde-acinzentados, nublados de desesperança.  
  
  


O primogênito subira ao paraíso, o caçula descera ao limbo.  
  
  


Ambos deixaram, há muito, a condição de humanos.  
  
  


Talvez, na morte, após algumas poucas overdoses, pudessem se encontrar, conversar, conviver, de igual para igual.  
  
  


Tudo que Sherlock precisava fazer era tentar exercitar um pouco de paciência - algo relativamente fácil para sua vontade infinitamente mais forte que seu corpo - , e assim que o Governo Britânico deixasse seu flat miserável, preparar a outra dose escondida debaixo do colchão.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Umberto Eco coloca estas palavras na boca de William de Baskerville, um Sherlock Holmes do século XIV com uma batina franciscana, graciosamente interpretado por Sean Connery na versão em filme de O Nome da Rosa. Se você ler o livro, vai rachar o bico com a semelhança na descrição do frade William por Adso de Melk, apesar dos quase 500 anos de distância, super parecida com o desenho em palavras de Sherlock Holmes, feito pelo simpático Dr. Watson em Um Estudo em Vermelho.
> 
> 2\. Estou amargando um semestre medonho, como a fase de solidão do Náufrago. Então, por favor, lembre-se com carinho que escritores de reviews são infinitamente mais elegantes, vivos e queridos que cocos falantes. E, por favor [~le ajoelha-se] C-O-M-E-N-T-E!!! 
> 
> (Sim, eu imploro por comentários na cara dura. PS: o próximo capítulo não será assim tão triste, prometo, juro!!)


	6. 6. Canção Sem Palavras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais que palavras, menos que palavras; gestos pequenos, profundos, silenciosos; tudo que eles precisam para demonstrar e sentir amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo foi graciosamente iluminado e betado pela linda e diva James Martin Cumberbatch. Muito obrigada, sua fofa! 
> 
> (Sim, pois foi ela que me sugeriu esta bela música [https://youtu.be/0R-FGchhwLw] que pertence à banda Extreme e à A&M Records. E por favor lembre-se que quaisquer erros de ortografia ou chatice são exclusivamente minha culpa.)
> 
> Obrigada também à Amy Pond pelo acompanhamento; à FaFaVe pelo acompanhamento e pelo like; e aos maravilhosos leitores do FF.net que se apresentam sob os nomes dos personagens da série, mas que por não terem contas, não me dão a oportunidade de responder seus reviews.
> 
> Antes de prosseguir, gostaria de lembrar aos leitores em potencial, principalmente à turma do FF.net, que "Um Estudo em Fanfictions" é uma série de one-shots independentes, ou seja, não existe nenhum tipo de cronologia, lógica ou continuação entre os capítulos, a menos que isto venha escrito como aviso nas notas iniciais de algum deles. Portanto, por favor não se espante se seu shipping passar eras a fio no clima de "chove-não-molha", ou de repente aparecer como se já tivesse décadas de relação; ou se personagens julgados como superados, desaparecidos, mortos e enterrados, por exemplo Soo Lin Yao, Mary Watson, Moriarty ou o taxista do capeta, reaparecerem e contarem coisas inéditas, inesperadas e íntimas de suas vidas.
> 
> Para provar isto de uma vez por todas, vou dar uma de Dr. Who e dar um pontapé na lógica temporal. Este capítulo se passa na era vitoriana, com a arrogante pretensão de ter o clima do especial que talvez a BBC, Moffat (the Devil), Mark Gatiss (imo), sua competentíssima staff e seu grande elenco estejam preparando. Então, por favor, imagine os personagens todos caracterizados com roupas e posturas de época, mais ou menos como nesta imagem delícia, que quase foi a capa desta fic, e cujos créditos vão para o blog Sherlock Brasil e o Twitter oficial da série. [http://i.imgur.com/yl9kmHc.jpg]
> 
> Por favor me desculpe por este quilômetro de notas. Vamos à história propriamente dita?

  
O doutor Watson sentou-se confortavelmente à poltrona felpuda da sala de estar, bem munido de almofadas, mantas mornas, vários lápis, e com o volumoso caderno no colo. Muitas de suas histórias de suspense e mistério, ainda mais envolventes e sensacionais por terem sido protagonizadas por pessoas verdadeiras, nasciam de rascunhos rabiscados no seu simplório caderno amarelado, antes do sucesso nos folhetins de jornal.  
  
  


Seu exótico astro particular, além do material inacreditável dos seus contos, também lhe ofereceu uma excelente máquina de escrever, um modelo Remington, evidência de um caso, material de experiência forense e argumento para um artigo. O soldado recusou a oferta. Preferia enroscar-se na cama, ou em sua poltrona favorita, em alguma posição aconchegante e bem prejudicial à coluna, para se concentrar e escrever com os lápis, sem risco de se sujar de tinta [1], ou perder o foco de alguma narrativa em busca das minúsculas e rígidas letras no teclado.  
  
  


E sua caligrafia sinuosa e irregular, com a característica que a tornava totalmente ilegível para quaisquer outros profissionais que não os ordenanças e ajudantes da Força Médica do Exército de Sua Majestade; ou os farmacêuticos de St. Barts, não era um obstáculo para o companheiro de apartamento, nas raras ocasiões em que ele estava interessado em folhear, criticar, julgar e condenar todos os seus escritos.  
  
  


Sherlock Holmes era um homem sábio e brilhante, mas não tinha a mínima noção de atos de gentileza e respeito à privacidade do amigo com quem dividia a casa.  
  
  


Não importava que a indiferença daquele homem em relação à boa educação e ao bom senso o enlouquecesse, Watson ainda queria escrever sobre ele, sobre como ele mudou sua vida, e certamente a de inúmeras pessoas. Queria escrever sobre como ele trazia luz aos mistérios, justiça aos malfeitores, e em ocasiões inesperadas, bondade a pessoas aflitas. Queria desfrutar ao máximo do prazer de anunciar e provar ao mundo que seu companheiro não era uma máquina.  
  
  


Queria dizer a si mesmo que descobriu isto porque o amava.  
  
  


Queria escrever sobre as ciladas estonteantes do destino, e as pessoas fascinantes e misteriosas que conseguiram derrotá-lo; mesmo que fossem relatos desagradáveis, histórias sem final, problemas sem solução, caminhadas infrutíferas e infelizes em labirintos infinitos; porque assim era mais fácil ter empatia com a decepção do amigo, era mais fácil confortá-lo, sentir os tranquilos sentimentos dele, aquela curiosidade que oscilava entre a ingenuidade infantil e a morbidez de um cientista maluco, como se o mundo fosse um grande campo de experimentos.  
  
  


Sim, oferecer empatia era a melhor maneira de sufocar os próprios sentimentos, baixos, indecentes, indignos da generosidade que Sherlock tivera, de dividir com ele tudo o que tinha, e mais ainda, tudo o que mais gostava: sua casa, seus defeitos, seus segredos, sua profissão e suas aventuras. [2]  
  
  


Watson jamais deveria se atrever a amá-lo como mais que um amigo. Porém, quando seu coração transbordava com aquele sentimento, quando as palavras estavam quase a ponto de jorrar de sua boca como um gêiser, ele procurava um momento de distração solitária e confortável, e escrevia. O papel sempre seria um confidente silencioso e compreensivo.  
  
  


A aventura com Irene Adler, por exemplo. A impossibilidade de publicar o texto não incomodava o médico-escritor, zeloso do sigilo necessário ao rei da Boêmia. No entanto, o detetive julgara a fotografia da Mulher mais valiosa que ouro, jóias, dinheiro, ou até mesmo uma das províncias do reino que o imprudente monarca ofereceu como pagamento pela solução daquele caso.  
  
  


A atividade de escrever, extravasar sobre o acontecido, contar o que devia permanecer em segredo, perdeu o usual conforto, transformado numa sensação amarga e sufocante, que o ex-soldado se recusava a chamar de ciúme.  
  
  


Afinal, quem sentiria ciúme e possessão pelo que jamais estaria ao seu alcance?  
  
  


Era apenas ânsia pela segurança e bem-estar do parceiro, algo natural numa amizade de tantos anos, uma dádiva inestimável em sua vida solitária, a vida absolutamente comum e sem perspectivas de um desastrado e preguiçoso soldado viúvo.  
  
  


Ele seria eternamente grato por desfrutar daquele puro e reconfortante sentimento de companheirismo e proteção. E ainda mais agradecido por saber que era recíproco. Valia a pena ferir-se, expor-se a muito mais perigo do que dois tiros de raspão, para admirar _o grande coração que existia por trás do grande cérebro_ [3], e saborear, naqueles maravilhosos olhos multicores, a sinceridade do amor puro e fiel que seu amigo era capaz.  
  
  


 _"O senhor teve mais sorte do que merece. Se tivesse matado meu Watson, não sairia vivo deste aposento."_ [3]

  
  
Sim, era muito melhor tentar acalmar o medo que tornava os olhos de cinzentos e azuis mesclados tempestuosos de pavor; do que distrair-se, perdido, na observação obsessiva daquela boca fina, tão maravilhosamente esculpida, trêmula e vulnerável, que matava o pobre médico com uma vontade irresistível de beijá-la, até que ambos perdessem o fôlego.

  
  
Certamente o esconderijo de um falsificador, habitado por um homicida armado e perigoso, não era o cenário ideal para realizar uma fantasia amorosa impossível.

  
  
Escondido atrás do caderno, com os rascunhos já esquecidos, o rapaz de cabelos loiro-acinzentados concluiu, em silêncio, que o amplo e confortável sofá de couro era uma moldura muito melhor para seus sonhos; onde Sherlock Holmes, trajado com o _robe-de-chambre_ ao invés da usual combinação elegante de terno e sobretudo, esparramado como um gato preguiçoso, brincava distraidamente com seu violino, com aquele pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios finos que matavam o observador de desejo.

  
  
E quando aquelas gotas de prata, reluzentes de tranquilidade e gentileza, encontraram os olhos verde-escuros do pequeno ex-combatente, o som quase irreal do instrumento espalhou-se pela casa, como um perfume.

  
  
 _Ah, Lieder._ [4]

  
  
O felino moreno sempre tocava uma passagem das _Canções Sem Palavras,_ que estavam entre as músicas prediletas do amigo. Era um pequeno gesto para compensar a paciência do bondoso ouvinte com solos tortuosos e antimusicais em praticamente todas as vigílias da madrugada.

  
  
  
Num raro momento de distração, antes de, exasperado com a ausência de casos, ser tomado pelo tédio, e tornar-se insuportavelmente destrutivo e imaturo, Holmes tentava desanuviar a expressão infeliz do amigo, que se encolhia em tanta opressão como se estivesse sufocado por uma carga pesada, ao invés de aconchegado em sua poltrona favorita. Ele era seu protetor, seu porto seguro. Era a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida, e ele tentaria, com prazer, um pequeno gesto para agradá-lo e fazê-lo feliz.

  
  
Watson suspirou para os sons suaves que enchiam e acalmavam seu corpo e sua alma. Não havia percebido que seus pensamentos o levaram ao ato involuntário de curvar o corpo tenso, enrolando-se todo, como uma bola. Não percebeu, até desfazer lentamente a posição desconfortável do tronco e dos membros, que com um gesto sem palavras, uma canção sem palavras, com aquele contato etéreo, mais íntimo que o físico, seu amigo desfez todos os nós de tensão que lhe maltratavam o corpo e a alma.

  
  
Apenas um movimento, belo e mudo, e aquele homem misterioso, magnífico, quase irreal, descobria tudo que houvesse de oculto na alma das pessoas. Através da leitura do que ele próprio chamara uma vez, _livro da vida,_ era perigosamente claro que o arguto detetive havia lido, na linguagem sem palavras do corpo, na voz, nos olhos, janelas da alma, o amor impossível, irracional e proibido que o médico nutria.

  
  
Embora o detetive mantivesse a usual expressão de tranquilidade inabalável, seus olhos multicores não escondiam uma luz tempestuosa e quase perversa, que parecia dissecar o pequeno companheiro.

  
  
Nenhum outro olho, em nenhum mundo em potencial de existir, seria capaz de submetê-lo a um escrutínio tão detalhado e implacável, capaz de deixá-lo mais constrangido do que se estivesse nu. Mesmo assim, tudo que o bondoso doutor fez foi render-se, olhar fixamente para aqueles orbes de prata, janelas da alma fantástica pela qual ele havia se apaixonado, que lhe comunicavam sem palavras que seu amor era recíproco.

  
  
Tudo que o pequeno loiro conseguiu fazer foi devolver o olhar direto e intenso para aqueles fantásticos globos de prata, deixar-se render, submisso, à contradição maravilhosa em sua vida, que era o homem que ele amava.

  
  
Ele podia não ser um mestre na Ciência da Dedução, mas conseguia, por alguma causa misteriosa, estabelecer uma comunicação íntima e silenciosa com aquele homem. Juntos eles tinha seu santuário, uma bolha de paz formada pela aura transparente do som do violino, apenas os dois amantes, e a consciência silenciosa, através do milagre da canção sem palavras. Apenas som, sentimento, e a aceitação mútua do amor entre eles. Não importava que a prisão, a dor ou a morte quisessem, algum dia, separá-los. Então, enquanto pudesse, queria ter o amado em seus braços. Levantou-se e seus braços ficaram estendidos, num momento congelado no tempo, o corpo parado no ato suspenso de fazer o que a alma pedia.

  
  
_Tão proibido. Tão próximo. Tão certo._

  
  
Sherlock rendeu-se à honestidade daqueles olhos escuros, enormes e irresistíveis.

  
  
Adoração.

  
  
Paixão.

  
  
Amor.

  
  
Sinceridade, luminosa como a vida nos fantásticos olhos do seu Watson, luminares meigos e paternais, que a luz rarefeita das velas transformava, da usual cor de avelã para o azul sombrio da meia-noite.

  
  
E sem palavras, ele também se deixou render. Largou o violino sobre a mesa de centro e, ato contínuo, abraçou o corpo pequeno, desejável e gracioso, que se encaixou contra o seu com o calor aconchegante da casa que dividiam há tantos anos, e o beijo tinha a leveza espontânea e o sabor irresistível da rendição do seu adorado, melhor do que ele sempre sonhou.

  
  
Melhor do que qualquer palavra no universo poderia descrever.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Se você não está interessada em pormenores inexatos de reconstituição histórica, nem no meu belo e chato estágio de Paleografia, sinta-se à vontade pra pular esta nota. As canetas-tinteiro, avós das nossas queridas canetas esferográficas, eram muito mais estáveis que suas antecedentes de pena, mas ainda vazavam facilmente, e se a gente tenta recuperar e ler documentos diretamente dos séculos XVIII-XIX, onde o papel não se esfarela pela composição química ácida, não tem como ler nada, porque essa bela tinta (ferrogálica) oxida e consome tudo! Você não imagina a habilidade ninja que essa galera de antigamente tinha pra escrever aquelas letras todas bordadas!!
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. A homossexualidade era crime, punido com a prisão, na Inglaterra vitoriana. Não é impossível que Conan Doyle tenha escrito, sobre a amizade profunda e quase dubiamente amorosa, dos nossos queridos Holmes e Watson, como uma forma de desprezar seu personagem mais famoso, que ele próprio considerava, desgostoso, como literatura de última classe. Ainda bem que o tiro saiu pela culatra!!
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Estas são as palavras que Sir Arthur coloca na boca do meigo dr. Watson, para descrever a reação de Sherlock após James Winter tentar matar o médico fofinho; e a resposta do detetive genial, após certificar-se que seu precioso soldadinho corajoso estava bem, e dar uma bela surra no desventurado assassino. Estão no conto Os Três Garridebs, graciosamente traduzido por este blog: https://mundosherlock.wordpress.com/canon_e/arthur-conan-doyle-historias-de-sherlock-holmes-1927/os-tres-garridebs/
> 
>  
> 
> 4\. Canções sem Palavras [Lieder Ohne Worte] é uma série de mais de 100 canções, composta pelo músico alemão Felix Mendelssohn, no século XIX. Logo em Um Estudo em Vermelho, o simpático dr. Watson conta que, para recompensá-lo por sua paciência após presenciar, por horas e horas, como um certo detetive-consultor transforma um Stradivarius num instrumento de tortura sonora, Sherlock Holmes gosta de tocar pedacinhos dessas músicas, para agradar o amigo - e note que eles acabaram de se conhecer! Aqui tem um trechinho, num dueto de piano e violino: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEealgOO3ik
> 
>  
> 
> 5\. Sim, ao invés de pesquisar para meus trabalhos da faculdade, faço pesquisa para fanfictions!! Então já que provavelmente, depois de contemplar o esforço deste capítulo longo e chato,você acabou de me dar uma bela banana e uma sacudida de ombros, que tal um comentário?


	7. 7. Jazz Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numa linha do tempo alternativa, Greg (quase) apresenta John e Sherlock com algo muito mais misterioso que a Morte: música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de qualquer coisa, peço mil perdões pela demora!! Este semestre virou uma conspiração contra minha vida: paralisação, estágio, serviço, Chain Chomp e as tartarugas maléficas do Bowser, plantas venenosas de Crash Bandicoot, Daleks e todo o universo querem me pegar. Se mais alguém por aqui estiver amargando o (começo de) fim de semestre, sinta o abraço de alguém que está no amplo e sombrio fundo do mesmo poço.
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada, infinitamente obrigada, à James Martin Cumberbatch, FaFaVe, e às elegantes guests do FF.net. Por favor, lindas, façam contas, para que eu possa tentar responder, adequadamente, seus reviews!
> 
>  
> 
> Então, pessoas belas, este capítulo não conseguiu ser um song-chapter, nem um crossover entre Sherlock e o anime Sakamichi no Apollon [a.k.a Kids on the Slope], mas quem já viu vai reconhecer as músicas e se deliciar. E se você não viu o anime, assim que tiver um tempo, veja. É uma lição de vida sobre música, amor, amizade, e muitas coisas maravilhosas.
> 
>  
> 
> Caso você queira ouvir as músicas que (quase) aparecem neste capítulo, aperte End, que os urls estão nas notas finais (Neko é uma jumenta).  
> Este capítulo não foi betado e está relativamente longo. Tentei lutar com o cansaço e polir o texto, mas de novo, nem Café nem Coca foram capazes de me ajudar. Portanto, por favor lembre-se de que quaisquer erros de ortografia e chatice são, exclusivamente, minha culpa.

 

  
  
\- Não quero!!

  
  
\- Ora, vamos, Sherlock. Deixe de ser ranzinza. Venha comigo, é a minha primeira folga em Deus sabe lá quantos meses. Me deixe desfrutar meu tempo livre em paz, com a certeza de que você não vai se drogar.

  
  
Greg amaldiçoou-se em silêncio, e, enquanto buscava o estojo do saxofone no guarda-roupa, fugiu da fúria fulminante nos exóticos olhos felinos do seu parceiro civil. Primeiro, uma esposa traidora compulsiva; depois, um gênio desajustado viciado em heroína. Mais de vinte anos na Força Policial, sua juventude desperdiçada com a contemplação do pior da natureza humana, e ele ainda não sabia ter cuidado com as pessoas que convidava para sua casa, sua vida.

  
  
Não que ele tivesse algo de especial a oferecer.

  
  
Mas quando Sherlock também desviou os olhos, que o grisalho adivinhou nublados e escuros de vergonha, raiva e autodesprezo; ele lembrou-se de que algo muito mais complexo, traumático e misterioso que os casos horrendos com que lidavam todo dia havia atado os fios rotos de suas vidas.

  
  
Não havia um motivo lógico para o amor paternal que o fez descobrir a criança perdida oculta sob o jovem intelectual e revoltado. Não havia uma razão clara que explicasse porque precisavam tanto um do outro.

  
  
Portanto, o melhor a fazer, diante da situação em que se encontravam, era largar os pensamentos racionais e dolorosos, e convidar o garoto a espairecer ao som de boa música, em boa companhia.

  
  
\- Um clube de jazz pode ser muito mais legal que qualquer cena de crime. Ainda mais porque lá não tem aquela música clássica chata que você gosta - Gregory riu com gosto do rosnado com que o amigo se dignou a responder. Seu riso se ampliou ao pensar em Molly, um curioso misto de doçura meiga, aparência frágil, e autoridade ferina, com que ela sempre mantinha um ambiente tranquilo e aconchegante no _Speedy's,_ o _pub_ onde a pequena trabalhava e gerenciava, junto com a sra. Hudson.

  
  
\- Música clássica é algo muito maravilhoso pro seu cérebro de ervilha compreender, Lestrade - a voz de barítono soou carregada de desdém.

  
  
\- Dois minutos foram o período mais longo da sua vida que você passou sem me insultar. Mas vou deixar passar desta vez; já que como aficcionado por música clássica, você sabe tocar piano, não é mesmo?

  
  
Seus dias sempre acabavam mais felizes quando podia vê-las. E a ideia genial delas, de compartilhar o gênero musical favorito com os clientes, sempre mantinha o local próspero e feliz. Se o garoto fosse um pouco menos mal educado durante o caminho, poderia contar a interessantíssima história do _Speedy's_ , e de seus companheiros músicos, principalmente o bom e velho John, que devia estar um pouco quebrado, depois de todo o horror que tinha visto na guerra de onde mal acabara de voltar, sabe-se lá com quais sequelas. Pobre John, que Deus o tenha.

 

A sra. Hudson fez um lanche caprichado, que seria, assim como a primeira bebida que o freguês pródigo escolhesse, servida por Molly e por conta da casa. E ai do pobre John Watson, ex-capitão da Força Médica do Exército Britânico, se discordasse de duas mulheres furiosas. Todo o seu conhecimento de táticas militares e habilidades de combate não serviriam para salvá-lo.

  
  
Os lábios finos do ex-soldado se curvaram num sorriso dramático e derrotado. Ninguém podia saber de suas malfadadas tentativas de suicídio, mas todos sabiam da situação amarga e degradante da irmã. Bebidas sempre lhe faziam lembrar-se de Harry... e do fim que aguardava a ambos.

  
  
Um perfume alcoolico e quente, um composto perigosamente apetitoso de café e _whisky_ , arrancou Watson de suas lembranças amargas.

  
  
\- Pediu um _Irish Coffee_ , soldado? - Molly sorriu com uma piscadinha infantil e brincalhona, um pequeno gesto explosivo de vida, como o baque da bandeja com o "pedido" sobre o balcão.

  
  
Parecia que, afinal, nem tudo era tragédia e dor no final de sua história de guerra; como se, mesmo sem ter uma casa, John ainda tivesse, ainda que por pouco tempo, algum lugar especial para voltar. Quando ele devolveu o sorriso de Molly, seus olhos azuis-escuros se estreitavam, deleitados e brilhantes de humor.

  
  
\- Não pedi e não vou pagar nada.

  
  
\- Ah, mas vai pagar sim!! - Mike Stamford, contente, efusivo e desastrado como sempre, quase derrubava a banqueta ao lado do médico militar, após sentar-se com estrépito e quase cair com o imenso estojo do contrabaixo a tiracolo (para que diabos o rapaz queria carregar o objeto até onde ia comer?!). - Você vai pagar com música! Já ficamos muito tempo sem baterista, e ninguém toca como você.

  
  
A timidez de John e a simpatia de seus interlocutores foram interrompidas pelo pequeno sino característico da porta, que acabava de se abrir, e trazia, com o sopro do ar gelado da noite londrina, duas silhuetas altas que se transformavam, à medida que se aproximavam da luz, em dois homens.

  
  
O primeiro, bem conhecido: Greg Lestrade, grisalho, moreno e forte, marcas de cansaço em seus olhos paternais, da cor do chocolate derretido, e em sua beleza madura e paciente, gotas da geada em seus cabelos que mesclavam do griz à cor da prata; e no casaco encharcado. O segundo era um rapaz desconhecido, com uma expressão que lembrava o mau humor de um velho ranzinza, e infelizmente assombrava e ocultava a sua beleza exótica, nos cabelos pretos ondulados que começavam a crescer e formar pequenos cachos, nos olhos de cor indefinível, entre o azul e o cinza, na boca que seria irresistivelmente bem esculpida, se não estivesse torcida numa revolta silenciosamente violenta, como a de um condenado no cadafalso, e no jeans e o casaco que pendiam do corpo muito magro, quase tão largos quanto uma mortalha.

  
  
Sherlock sentou-se o mais longe possível de todas aquelas pessoas imbecis e barulhentas. Todas as perguntas, gracejos e berros que eles soltavam eram, além de irritantes, inúteis. Para que tanta conversa fiada, tantas perguntas infantis? Tudo que eles faziam, sentiam, escondiam, era tão óbvio! Só de olhá-los, qualquer observador atento podia saber tudo que quisesse sobre suas vidas. Não havia qualquer necessidade daquela conversa fiada.

  
  
Por falta de alguma coisa melhor para fazer, seus olhos, veículos de sua mente bem treinada para a Dedução, começaram um lento escrutínio do lugar. Passos e atos, de muitas e muitas pessoas, durante os dias anteriores, percorriam seu palácio mental, sombras fugazes, num filme em câmera acelerada.

  
  
Nenhum dos desatentos fregueses havia se aproximado do piano quase encostado a um canto da parede.

 __  
  
Um piano!?

  
  
Sim, um piano. De cauda. Antigo, arranhado, os pedais pendentes em ângulos estranhos como dedos com artrite, a pintura maltratada, as teclas já não conheciam a cor branca há muito tempo. Um _Steinway_ , tinha no mínimo trinta anos de fabricação, e fora maltratado por donos incontáveis; no entanto, recentemente, alguém tentava cuidar do instrumento; era mantido limpo e, com alguma sorte, bem afinado.

  
  
Sherlock não desperdiçou mais que meio segundo para pensar em sua cotidiana falta de sorte. Puxou uma cadeira próxima - seria possível que quem cuidava daquele lugar era tão relapso que pretendia manter o instrumento apenas como decoração, sem nem um banco decente por perto? - acomodou-se com a prática e a elegância de um aristocrático concertista, e deliciou-se com o som de uma única nota, infinitamente mais profundo e delicioso que sua memória conseguia alcançar.

  
  
Uma nota deu lugar a mais duas, cinco, dez, e tantas que ele perdeu a conta dos sons e a noção de tempo e lugar. Não lhe importava onde estava, quando, quem estava à sua volta. Só importava aquela rara brincadeira do destino de proporcionar ao rapaz um momento agradável.

  
  
Tão agradável quanto aquele calor pequenino, estranhamente familiar e reconfortante, que só alcançava seu ombro largo e ossudo.

  
  
\- Você toca muito bem...! - disse uma voz desconhecida. - Aposto que fica ainda melhor com um acompanhamento de fundo. Podemos improvisar com você?

  
  
O desconhecido era um dos escassos fregueses, que estava sentado junto do balcão do café, quando ele havia entrado com Lestrade. Um homem e magro, aparentemente beirando os quarenta anos; cabelos quase dourados,muito curtos, mesclados da cor de areia ao cinzento, olhos grandes, azuis escuros, sobre bolsas de cansaço, olheiras abatidas, em contraste com os traços expressivos do rosto e a pele muito queimada. Uma postura reta, quase severa, amparada por uma medonha bengala de aço.

  
  
Um militar ferido, óbvio. Com uma posição maior que a de um soldado raso, e menor que a de um oficial.

  
  
Por que uma pessoa tão gentil, capaz de aconchegá-lo com algumas poucas palavras, e um toque leve e caloso em seu ombro, foi parar numa frente de batalha?

  
  
Mas antes que o inesperado pianista pudesse perguntar em qual dos dois lugares prováveis, a redoma de inesperada intimidade que o pequeno desconhecido estendeu ao parar sua música, ao invés de apresentar-se adequadamente, foi rompida um gorducho professor desventurado, solteirão e provavelmente próximo de uma doença cardíaca.

  
  
\- Bem que Greg tinha mesmo falado que você tocava piano divinamente! Ainda bem, porque é o instrumento mais difícil! Vamos aproveitar, que isto é o mais próximo de uma banda que tivemos em meses!! A noite está só começando!!!!!!

  
  
O policial acalmou o rompante de entusiasmo de Mike Stamford sugerindo uma música que todos os presentes conheciam - e que ele havia se certificado de que Sherlock conhecesse - , _Caravan_.

  
  
Era fácil articular, ondular as notas para que elas tivessem o ar de suspense que saíra do anacrônico LP de Lestrade. A música em si não lhe interessava. Não queria tocar para fingir que agradava a qualquer um na pequena quase-plateia à sua volta. Só queria devorar o recém-conhecido, concentrar seus olhos implacáveis na maneira exausta em que ele manquitolava rumo ao kit de bateria que montava com movimentos calmos e precisos, nos quais se escondiam exaustão, física e mental; e elegância, quieta, circunspecta.

  
  
Não deveria ser um quadro interessante, pior ainda, não deveria ser uma imagem desejável.

  
  
Definitivamente, aquela música não seria a narrativa da caminhada errática de uma caravana em travessia pelo deserto.

  
  
Mas quando o pequeno interlocutor também começou a tocar, familiarizando-se com o instrumento, o detetive começou a entender porque o loiro baixinho tornou-se um combatente.

  
  
Nos olhos fortemente fechados, nas linhas de tensão e força que redesenhavam o rosto e o corpo, nas trovoadas furiosas de tambores, caixas e pratos, ele ouvia, quase com a mesma consciência do amável desconhecido, explosões e bombardeios, trovões e tempestades de areia, furacões do deserto e tornados de fúria, ódio selvagem, dor e morte, rajadas de tiros que se desviavam, por menos de milímetros, de sua vida, sua sanidade.

  
  
A intensidade de movimentos que não combinava com uma lesão propriamente dita.

  
  
A expressão de alguém que foi muito além dos confins da Terra, contemplou algo pior que as profundezas do inferno.

  
  
E o deleite com o som que reconduzia a memória e a sensibilidade ao caos do campo de batalha.

  
  
Aquele desejo inesperado, indesejado, o foco de sua mente, mais obcecado que a mira de uma arma, só parou quando a percussão foi substituída por palminhas fracas, delicadas, deliciadas.

  
  
\- Isto foi incrível!! - Molly elogiava a banda improvisada, com seus olhos escuros brilhando em doçura e admiração - Só faltava alguém para cantar.

  
  
\- Então, em comemoração pela volta do nosso querido jovenzinho, ele é quem vai cantar. - a sra. Hudson parou de aplaudir e concordou com a vontade da filha adotiva, seu rosto quase rejuvenescia, num rosado alegre e natural colorido com o amor extremoso de uma legítima mãe coruja. - Cante, John, você tem uma voz tão bonita!

  
  
\- Mas sra. Hudson, quem neste universo seria capaz de me imaginar cantando?!

  
  
\- Eu seria - Sherlock adicionou sua voz à discussão, divertido com uma informação nova sobre o objeto do seu interesse, um nome. - Escolha qualquer música, posso acompanhar você com o piano.

  
  
Enquanto Greg erguia uma sobrancelha para a arrogância do mais jovem, a pequena Molly aparecia ignorava o desafio insosso em que havia se tornado a proposta da idosa, com sua usual inocência, e uma Fender amarela, que parecia ter surgido do nada por obra de mágica.

  
  
\- Se você não faz ideia de que música quer agora, John, tente _Lullaby of Birland_. Você mal conversou desde quando entrou aqui. Nós, seus amigos, estamos com saudade da sua voz. E eu estou com saudade dessa música, na sua voz. Cante pra gente.

  
  
Cinco olhares estenderam um escrutínio súbito de curiosidade implacável sobre a pequena jovem, que corou até seu rosto poder ser confundido com um tomate. John abriu mais um de seus sorrisos quase tristes, uma curva modesta, desenhada com compreensão e ternura, como se a mocinha fosse sua irmã, no lugar de Harry.

  
  
Contrariando as expectativas de Sherlock, a guitarra era bem afinada e bem tocada, com um som baixo, melodioso e agradável que abriu caminho para seus ouvidos bem treinados acertarem os tons com que acompanharia o outro instrumento e a voz de John.

  
  
E quando ele começou a cantar, ele se sentiu, de fato, transportado magicamente para um lugar de sonhos, calor e conforto. Um lugar que não cabia na memória do seu palácio mental, um lugar do qual já sentia saudade, mal tendo começado a conhecê-lo.

  
  
Os sons daquele homem eram tão inesperadamente desejáveis e sensuais quanto seus movimentos e sua voz calma, contida e aconchegante.

  
  
E ele, que quando sonhava, só tinha pesadelos, sabia que aquela voz irresistivelmente doce, tão gentil quanto o dono, perseguiria seus sonhos, e provavelmente também sua consciência, por tempo muito além do que se pode contar.

  
  
Porque o Jazz, como a vida, gosta de surpreender músicos e ouvintes, de oferecer milhares de formas diferentes, envolventes, de experimentar e lidar com o tempo.

  
  
Sherlock Holmes acabara de conhecer uma delas, personificada na voz de John Watson.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Caravan é uma música de Art Blakey e sua magnífica e bastante variada banda de apoio, The Jazz Messengers. Foi originalmente lançada em LP, em 1963, como faixa-título do álbum homônimo. Áudio em https://youtu.be/KkNfChkmTF4.  
> Embora esta música especificamente não apareça na trilha sonora de Sakamichi no Apollon, tanto o anime quanto o mangá tem várias referências ao músico - um dos protagonistas toca bateria com a mesma força criativa, deliciosa e um tanto agressiva que caracteriza Art Blakey e que lhe rendeu o apelido de "Tiger of Jazz". Se possível, procure informações sobre ele, a biografia dele é bem interessante.  
> (Coloquei o John como um baterista, nesse estilo tigre jazzístico, para servir de pista ao Sherlock, para descobrir que a pior lesão que atormentava o doce loirinho era, na verdade, psicológica. Ou psicossomática, seja lá como o detetive-grumpy cat queira chamar.)
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Lullaby of Birdland é uma música de 1946, cantada pela diva Sarah Vaughan. Birdland era um lendário clube de jazz onde vários músicos da cena da música negra americana, marginalizada pelo racismo e pobreza, porém riquíssima em criatividade e elegância, por volta dos anos 1950, conviviam, tocavam e ocasionalmente gravavam seus shows geniais. Porém, não é impossível que a música não faça alusão ao lugar físico, mas a sentimentos.   
> De volta ao anime Sakamichi no Apollon, a versão que aparece na trilha sonora do anime é cantada por uma das dubladoras, como você pode conferir aqui [https://youtu.be/gDzi8N3BYMw] (e diga-se de passagem que os músicos que fazem os áudios dos personagens, e os dubladores que cantam fizeram um trabalho mais que maravilhoso!) ; no mangá, pela mãe do protagonista, que tem toda uma história super complexa, dramática e (hummm, bem não queria usar esta palavra, mas não tem outra!) cabulosa. Contar mais do que isso é spoiler. Então, queridos Sherlockians do meu coração, assistam, leiam, e deliciem-se!
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. Conte-me mais sobre as músicas que você curte. Chore suas pitangas, já que eu chorei as minhas e extrapolei as 2 mil palavras neste capítulo, e terminei de escrevê-lo às 3 da manhã. Não precisa ter vergonha de se expressar. Comente, eu ADORO seus comentários, de paixão! Até a nossa próxima aventura! <3


	8. 8. Lullaby of Birdland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John se seduzem mutuamente, num lugar inesperadamente místico e sensível, através da música, e do silêncio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Me curvo, me ajoelho, e imploro perdão, a qualquer alma que passe aqui por acaso, pela demora!! Lamento muito, mas estava atolada em trabalhos!! Faculdade, Escola de música, trabalho, e mais horas de estágio!! Nem acredito que este semestre acabou, e que agora talvez eu possa viver!! Já acabou, Jéssica?? (ou talvez seja melhor perguntar) Já acabou, semestre?
> 
> 2\. Muito obrigada, infinitamente obrigada, ajoelhada, com os braços abertos e lágrimas de gratidão, aos reviews!!! Obrigada, Pandora42, e James Martin Cumberbatch do Nyah!, Fatmagul, Nana, Inês de Castro, Yasodhara e Deise do FF. net. Sem vocês, esta paródia maluca de contar Sherlock quase no ritmo temporal de Dr. Who já teria ido pro espaço há séculos!! Novamente, perturbarei as digníssimas, elegantes e divosas senhoritas desta "fan-mídia" até que façam contas e deixem de aparecer apenas como "guests", porque senão jamais conseguirei responder seus comentários!! :'(
> 
> 3\. Alguma alma bondosa se lembra do que estava lá nas notas iniciais do capítulo 6? Lá estava escrito algo como: "Esta coisa pirada que você está lendo é uma série de one-shots independentes, portanto, não existe nenhum tipo de lógica ou continuação entre um capítulo e outro, a não ser que isto venha anunciado previamente nas notas iniciais."  
> Bem, a hora de usar esta prerrogativa chegou! Este capítulo é, de fato, uma continuação do anterior. Ou talvez nem tanto, mas tive que dividir porque o resultado seria muito longo e cansativo, e porque minha tentativa de alternar pontos de vista falhou miseravelmente, já que o olhar implacável, felino e devorador do Sherlock acabou me seduzindo. [~sangramento nasal]
> 
> 3\. Esta nota está no capítulo anterior, mas um pouquinho de pesquisa a mais sempre faz bem para polir o cérebro, não é? ;-) Lullaby of Birdland é uma música composta por George Shearing e George David Weiss, sob pseudônimo, em 1952, e cantada por diversos artistas dedicados ao jazz e à música popular, em diversos países. A versão de Sarah Vaughan, diva do jazz, é uma das mais tradicionais e antigas, mas vou repetir aqui o áudio da trilha sonora do anime Sakamichi no Apollon, cantado pela dubladora Aoi Teshima. https://youtu.be/gDzi8N3BYMw É óbvio que não tem nada a ver com uma voz masculina, ou com uma versão mais tradicional e antiga da música, mas ela tem uma voz maravilhosa, e eu sugeriria, de coração, que você ouvisse enquanto lê para mergulhar, lenta e calmamente, no climão.

...

 

\- Não é nada de mais, John, só uma música para matar a saudade - Molly quase implorava, com a voz doce quase sumindo, à medida que adivinhava a desistência do relutante baterista. - Estamos com saudade de você, nosso amigo. Com saudade de curtir boa música com você... E com saudade da sua voz.

 

John franziu a testa e, com todo o domínio que sua mente podia exercer sobre o corpo cansado, impediu-se de fazer bico, ou de se encolher, ou de fugir. Compreendia o pedido singelo da pequenina, e também tinha saudades da aura digna de um lar, que seus ouvidos e sua alma captavam com alguns momentos na companhia da banda improvisada no _Speedy's._ Seu coração dolorido gritava-lhe que aceitasse. Sua mente exausta exigia que, como de costume, procurasse qualquer lugar parecido com uma toca, ou talvez com uma cova, para se esconder, e nunca mais sair. Não que o soldado fosse tímido, longe disso. Ele simplesmente gostava de viver com o máximo possível de discrição, e não tinha o hábito de se expor.

 

 

Mas era-lhe impossível recusar um pedido humilde e gentil, feito por sua quase irmã, sua pequena e graciosa amiga, uma jovem que lhe havia dado algumas das lembranças mais preciosas que ele carregava. Alguém que, com a mesma carência que ele sentia, havia feito um pedido carregado com o perfume esperançoso de encanto e sonhos femininos, alguém que tentava aquecê-lo com uma adorável aura de conforto e aceitação, que fazia John lembrar de outras mulheres que foram protagonistas no drama de sua vida: sua avó, e sua irmã, Harry.

 

No entanto, a primeira estava morta; e qualquer esperança de recuperar a  relação com a segunda estava por álcool abaixo.

 

E, sinceramente, o vazio amargo, deixado por aquelas duas ausências femininas, figurava entre os menores problemas do azarado Watson. Pelo menos naquele momento, em que o o ataque ávido de cinco pares de olhos curiosos desviava, da assustada Molly para o cantor empenhado em esconder o talento.

 

A derrota, naquela microscópica batalha de vontades, contrariou toda a experiência do ex-militar. Todos os seus amigos, e até mesmo o jovem - e indesejavelmente belo - pianista desconhecido que Greg trouxe, concordaram com o pedido de Molly, e praticamente exigiram ao loiro que cantasse. Os sons que se seguiram à discussão das vozes, ao invés do desconforto, da curiosidade antipática e invasora que assombrava a consciência do músico, foram os instrumentos dos amigos, que preencheram a simplória lanchonete com uma aura deliciosa, quase mágica, que John havia perdido, há muito tempo, a esperança de viver para ouvi-los novamente.

 

Que bom que a vida gostava tanto de pregar peças nele.

 

Embora John não tenha percebido, de início, o presente sonoro que lhe estava preparado... Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de se concentrar. Não era um luxo que ele podia desfrutar com frequência: o estado grave dos pacientes na mesa de cirurgia, e o caos no campo de batalha, sempre exigiam seus olhos muito abertos e atentos.

 

Contudo, a única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era um lugar para fugir. Embora não soubesse de quem, ou do que. Dos olhares curiosos dos companheiros, do rapaz que o devorava com os olhos, sem nem ao menos piscar. Da própria e estranha necessidade de barulho, qualquer barulho, de uma música  a um bombardeio, para calar as vozes dos mortos em sua cabeça. Os mortos da guerra, que convidavam o soldado a juntar-se a eles.

 

Os mortos, cujas vozes mórbidas e cavernosas, se calaram imediatamente após uma sequência de notas suaves, como se a pequena _Telecaster_ amarela, nas mãos de Molly, deixasse de ser uma guitarra idosa à beira da desmontagem espontânea, e se transformasse na harpa celestial de um anjo, cada nota inesperadamente doce e afinada, uma oferta generosa de luzes diminutas e protetoras, oferecendo um caminho suave que John seguiu sem pressa e nem embaraço, com as mãos e com a voz.

 

**_Lullaby of birdland_ **

**_That's what I_ **

**_Always hear, when you sigh_ **

**_Never in my wordland_ **

**_could there ways to reveal_ **

**_in a phrase, how I feel_ **

 

_A Canção de Ninar do Paraíso dos Pássaros..._

_Eu sempre a ouço,_

_Quando você suspira_

_Minha mente nunca acharia as palavras_

_Ou as melhores maneiras de revelar_

_Em uma frase, como eu me sinto_

 

 

Cada vez mais lenta e intensamente envolvido na aura tranquila, adorável, da música,  John deliciou-se em cantar, amparado em completa paz e aconchego. Os olhos fechados intensificavam a sensação de um cobertor macio embalando seu sono, ou do suspiro de um perfume agradável e curativo, levando embora todas as suas desesperanças e pesadelos.

 

No entanto, além do conforto que ele desfrutava como um músico emocionado, o retraído cantor continuava a  ser um soldado desperto, lúcido. Mesmo que seu corpo compacto e forte não estivesse mais maltratado por tensão, e adrenalina de morte, Watson se sentia elétrico, deliciosamente alerta, hipersensível, a cada nova sutil camada de som que se amalgamava ao fluir da saborosa harmonia. Saudade e deleite flutuavam em seu coração, junto com as notas. John se deixou levar, sem prestar atenção na maneira em que sua voz de tenor suave expandia aquela onda de lágrimas doces nos outros músicos, como uma pedra atirada num lago.

 

**_And there's a weepy ol' willow_ **

**_He really knows how to cry_ **

**_That's how I cry on my pillow_ **

**_If you should tell me_ **

**_farewell and goodbye_ **

_E há um velho salgueiro,_

_Ele realmente sabe como chorar_

_É assim que eu choro no meu travesseiro_

_Se você deve dizer-me_

_"Até outro dia", e "adeus"_

 

Um lago que se agitava com o contato de várias ondas, outras pessoas, outras almas. Molly, meiga como sempre, que lhe oferecera, como sons baixos e delicados, que em nada lembravam o estereótipo do timbre de uma guitarra, sussurros de sonhos, que caíam em seus ouvidos como gotas de chuva, oníricas, reconfortantes, quase irreais.

 

Um som baixo, másculo e envolvente, uma sombra sutil, quase refrescante, de confiança e proteção. A discreta sugestão do sonho de uma casa de família feliz, segura, cheia de música, com um futuro adorável pela frente. O sonho solitário de Greg, e um vislumbre da expressão adorável da personalidade bondosa e passional que fazia dele seu melhor amigo.

 

Um ritmo persistente, sinuoso, certeiro, bem equilibrado. Era fácil adivinhar que Mike também havia fechado os olhos, para apreciar melhor o fluir quase mágico da música, da mesma forma que o professor de Medicina fechava os olhos, com irônico e deliciado bom humor, para o coração enfermo se equilibrava sobre a linha fina que mantinha sua vida. Qualquer uma daquelas notas, tocadas ou ouvidas, poderia ser a última. E em cada uma delas ele daria tudo de si, cada parte de seu corpo, cada tentativa de qualquer gesto que ele poderia tentar, para fazer mais confortável e agradável, ao menos por pouquíssimo tempo, as vidas dos seus amigos, que nunca o julgavam, e melhor ainda, faziam suas últimas músicas valerem a pena.

 

Compreensão e conforto entravam pelos ouvidos de John, e enchiam seu corpo. Ondas de sons, águas medicinais, mornas e calmas, que curavam as tensões, dores, nódoas e cicatrizes, no corpo, na mente, na alma. John abriu os olhos para apreciar esta mesma sensação nas faces e movimentos dos amigos. No entanto, não foi o movimento que captou sua atenção, mas um ponto fixo. Ou melhor, dois.

 

Dois olhos de cor indefinível e foco mais intenso que a mira de um _sniper_. Os malditamente lindos olhos do desconhecido. Que, com o rosto meio oculto sob as sombras da tampa do piano, e da luz fraca do café, devorava o médico, com a mente fixa, o rosto concentrado e o olhar predador de um leão que prevê o momento perfeito para se atirar sobre uma presa apetitosa.

 

Um rosto misterioso, uma máscara inesperadamente linda e feroz, que o dissecava com a sugestão maligna de intenções que o soldado não queria descobrir. Num ato que contrariava sua usual e irrefletida coragem, o pequeno baterista sentiu o corpo tomar conta do controle da mente sobre os sentidos, especialmente nos músculos tensos e nos olhos espontaneamente fechados com toda a força.

 

Tudo que ele havia feito para o desconhecido fora elogiar a maneira estranhamente culta e espontânea com que o rapaz tocava piano, como um músico antigo ou um _virtuouse_. O que aquele homem estranho queria, e por que não parava de encará-lo, daquela forma tão obscena, nem mesmo para piscar?

 

John não estava mais no inferno terrestre, na guerra inútil, no deserto que se desfazia em pó, cinzas, sangue e desespero, onde ele e os outros soldados buscavam conforto uns nos outros porque precisavam, de fato, de várias maneiras, confiar as próprias vidas uns aos outros.

 

Mas aquele olhar obcecado, do qual ele não conseguia escapar nem com os olhos fortemente fechados, o qual não combinava em nada com as notas deliciosamente leves, que seguiam perfeitamente cada nuance de sua voz, parecia, através de toda a estranheza, arrogância e mistério, capaz de admirá-lo, confortá-lo, de alguma maneira misteriosa e totalmente sensual. Mais do que isso, o olhar do jovem desconhecido o seduziu porque parecia, simplesmente, adorá-lo.

 

E aquela perversão, oculta numa adoração sutil, era perfeitamente capaz de enlouquecer o soldado solitário de desejo.

 

Quando a música finalmente acabou, as ondas de som e tranquilidade, onde Watson havia se deixado levar em refúgio, se transformaram, no burburinho de vozes, risos, e cheiros de comida e bebida, um caleidoscópio de variações infinitas de cores, intensidades e pesos de vapores, que formavam uma densa redoma de sensações, onde o calor ficava cada vez mais sufocante. Luzes intensas, entre o azul, o verde e o prateado, cortavam a névoa delicada de fumaça e chuva. Alcançavam, mediam, admiravam cada respiração de John e lhe davam ainda mais vontade de fugir, mesmo que ele não soubesse muito bem do que.

 

Um bom soldado jamais deve fugir da luta. No entanto, se ele ficasse mais um minuto que fosse, sob os vapores intoxicantes daquele encanto sensual, iria sufocar.

 

O único que percebeu a saída foi Greg, que, porém, aceitou facilmente a mentira do amigo, quando disse que sairia do café, por alguns minutos, para fumar.

 

O auxílio da bengala nunca foi tão confortável para John. Era bom ter um apoio sólido e frio para se distanciar armadilha, formada na aura de calor sensual, em volta de um felino _stalker,_ aparentemente psicótico e... lindo.

 

Que o aguardava, serenamente apoiado contra a parede, nos fundos do _Speedy's_.

 

Aquele rapaz vestia roupas que lhe ficavam absolutamente largas e desengonçadas, era jovem, tinha menos de trinta anos, e parecia extremamente magro, praticamente doente. Era a própria imagem da inspiração de piedade, ou da definição viva, ambulante, da palavra _inofensivo_. Mesmo assim, a aparição repentina e silenciosa dele, e principalmente de seus olhos de pedras preciosas, mesclados, de azul, verde e prata, com aquela força e intensidade que destoavam de todo o resto que a aparência sugeria, congelavam o antigo combatente com a sugestão do magnetismo letal do campo de batalha: _nunca subestime o adversário pela aparência..._

 

\- Obrigado pela música, John. Você canta muito bem.

 

Até seu nome, tão comum, imperceptível numa multidão, parecia admirável e exótico naquela voz irreal que ele ouviu tão pouco. E por que o desconhecido, com aquela voz deliciosa, tão intensa, inesperada e irresistível quanto seus olhos penetrantes, apareceu do nada para elogiá-lo? Para culminar em alguma ironia, ou numa brincadeira de mau gosto?

 

... Não, o desconhecido apenas o olhava com aquela atenção estranha porque _realmente_ queria dizer o quanto ficou comovido com a voz do cantor relutante. A situação podia ser até um pouco bizarra, mas a admiração dele era sincera, e tocou o íntimo de John. Antes de se aconchegar em algum lugar deprimente, tranquilo e privado, como seu quarto de hotel, ele deveria agradecer o rapaz pelo elogio sincero.

 

\- Eu é que agradeço, senhor...

 

\- Não precisa me chamar de senhor.  - Ele se abaixou, com um sorriso pequeno e malicioso que quase fez John mudar de ideia, até, ato contínuo, segurar a mão queimada do sol do deserto, e beijar delicadamente os calos, como se fossem mais preciosos que um relicário e mais macios que seda finíssima. - Sherlock Holmes. _Enchantèe_.

 

E o beijo silencioso daquele homem era ainda mais sedutor que sua música mística e irresistível.

 

 

**_Lullaby of birdland_ **

**_whisper low_ **

**_kiss me sweet, and we'll go_ **

**_flying high in birdland,_ **

**_high in the sky up above_ **

**_all because we're in love_ **

_A Canção de Ninar do Paraíso dos Pássaros..._

_Sussurra_

_Nos seus beijos doces, e vamos_

_Voando mais alto que o domínio dos Pássaros,_

_Mais alto que o céu,_

_Simplesmente porque estamos apaixonados_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lamento muito, de novo, pela demora, e pelo tamanho absurdamente longo, cansativo e repetitivo do capítulo. Como já disse, o semestre acabou agora e estou descerebrada. Por favor, me perdoe.   
> 2\. Peço seu perdão, de novo, por não ter conseguido colocar a música inteira no corpo da fic – e também pela tradução “livre” (ou seja, “errada”, da música). Mas se puder, ouça, o que não falta no You Tube são exemplos legais de jazz para relaxar e animar corpo, mente e alma. <3  
> 3\. Minha mãe precisará passar por uma cirurgia, com um processo de recuperação longo e delicado. Então, como vou ajudar meu pai a cuidar dela (e cuidar da casa, que isso aqui tá um quiproquó) e do meu trabalho (ainda não achei vagas para "autora de fanfictions" no jornal Amarelinho de empregos), é impossível prometer quaisquer datas ou velocidades na redação dos próximos capítulos. No entanto, isto NÃO significa que esta fic será abandonada.  
> 4\. Para quem está com saudade de ouvir a voz diva do Benedict Cumberbatch, já ouviram falar numa radiossérie (essa palavra existe?) da BBC (sim, além da televisão, eles tem canais de rádio) chamada "Cabin Pressure"? No 4shared tem todas as 4 temporadas (25 episódios de aproximadamente meia hora cada) para ouvir online ou baixar. Problemas com o inglês à parte, será uma diversão e tanto. E você também vai jogar o jogo infinito "Carro Amarelo", e se apaixonar pelo co-autor e comediante John Finnemore, que participa da série. Ele é um fofo. :3  
> 5\. E para quem não acredita, eu estou com saudade das suas "vozes"... ou palavras digitais. Então, pelo amor de qualquer coisa (como Star Wars, que deve estar te fazendo surtar muito agora) C-O-M-E-N-T-E!!!!!!! (sim, eu implorarei por seus reviews na cara dura até o último dos meus dias). Beijos! :* <3


	9. 9. De Mãos Dadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer situação, qualquer lugar pode ser agradável, tranquilo e seguro, contanto que eles possam caminhar de mãos dadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo!! Prometi que a fic não seria abandonada, não foi? Posso até tardar, mas enquanto Deus me der saúde para limpar minha casa, trabalhar, cuidar da família e procurar vagas para "autora de fanfictions" no jornal Amarelo, não vou desistir!!
> 
> Antes de mais nada, gostaria de, novamente, me curvar e pedir desculpas pela demora, pelos motivos explicados nas notas do capítulo anterior, e de agradecer a Violet Laufeysson e Lucif Constante pelos likes, Thami Johnlocked e Amy Pond pelos "follows", e James Martins Cumberbatch pelos comentários. <3
> 
> Este capítulo em específico é uma tentativa frustrada de fazer uma songfic com a adorável música de Nando Reis, De Mãos Dadas. Áudio em https://youtu.be/rbRcX9TX9pY, referências nesta imagem, http://www.zerochan.net/1526626, da fanartista Madtenka, do DeviantArt.
> 
>  
> 
> Outra coisa importante: por favor nunca se esqueça nem tenha vergonha de chamar a atenção para quaisquer erros de Português que você encontrar pelo caminho!

Sherlock dava voltas e mais voltas em torno da cena do crime arruinada pela chuva, com a fúria, contida à força, de um leão enjaulado.

A decepção de ver um assassinato interessante em potencial totalmente lavado pela precipitação ácida era ainda pior do que as semanas de tédio, trancado no apartamento, com John e a sra. Hudson pisando em ovos, assustados como carneirinhos, com receio que o detetive destruísse a própria casa a tiros, novamente.

Para que tanto medo inútil? Afinal de contas, o que eram alguns buraquinhos na parede, frente ao jogo desestressante de Moriarty, que incluía explosão de pessoas e residências, fugas de prisões em massa, incitação ao suicídio, sabotagem de julgamentos e etc...?

E o que era um assassinato interessante, depois de um vendaval? Sinais de luta, lama, objetos do perpetrador e da vítima, miríades de detalhes; tudo ia embora, sob as torrentes da tempestade, e das pegadas dos curiosos, e dos policiais que os seguiram, pisoteando tudo que restava como uma manada de búfalos.

Era tão frustrante. Ter um limite, uma barreira de bruma molhada, um bloqueio intransponível ao tempo que seus olhos alcançavam, calculavam, enquanto seu palácio mental reconstituía o homicídio. Se ao menos não houvesse os passos pesados e destruidores dos curiosos e dos outros pedestres, se ao menos houvesse uma evidência, uma única, por menor que fosse, ainda que fosse menor que...

Um espirro?

Um espirro. De John. Pobre John, sua jaqueta cáqui não servia como capa de chuva nem para um bebê, que dirá para um homem com mais de quarenta anos, friorento e acostumado ao clima escaldante do deserto. Uma imagem que enternecia o coração do consultor investigativo, um homem pequenino e exausto, os olhos azul-petróleo nublados de exaustão sob profundas olheiras, os lábios finos trêmulos, o corpo todo encolhido incapaz até de ficar tenso, tentando inutilmente achar um lugar tranquilo e seguro para analisar o cadáver, enquanto sua mente e seus olhos, cansados de um dia de trabalho no hospital, só eram capazes de perceber características que Sherlock já notara, à primeira vista.

Um motivador adorável como sempre, porém inútil contra três _causas mortis_ possíveis e nada menos que 21 métodos de assassinato que poderiam apresentar o mesmo aspecto.

E em poucas horas ele poderia ficar doente e incapaz de acompanhar Sherlock no trabalho. Isto era ainda pior que um caso não solucionado. Um caso sem John era uma história sem final feliz - como sua vida quase tinha acabado, antes de conhecer o médico. Sherlock era incapaz de trabalhar, de pensar, de funcionar, sem o esposo por perto.

  
O consultor aproximou-se com o silêncio de um fantasma e a cautela de um felino, enquanto fingia total concentração no ato de tirar uma luva, imperceptível até mesmo para o marido que se levantava devagar, e com a mão nua, colocou a mão do pequeno loiro no bolso de seu sobretudo.

Um rubor sutil coloria as bochechas de John. Gratidão, amor, calor e conforto, distrações adoráveis que o detetive, sempre um arguto observador, não reparava que estavam também no próprio rosto, já que sua mente se ocupava com o plano de levar Watson ao Angelo's, onde poderia alimentá-lo com alguma massa com especiarias do amigo ex-assaltante, roubar uma ou duas garfadas para prevenir o organismo do desagradável contratempo de um desmaio (lamentavelmente seu corpo já não era o mesmo da juventude), e terminar de aquecer o esposo com vinho.

E depois, caminhando de mãos dadas, no abrigo morno da companhia um do outro, ambos estariam prontos para mais uma jornada de trabalho.

 

*******

 

 

 

John foi arrancado do caminho de volta do trabalho por uma mão longa, nervosa e ossuda, com uma força que a aparência não denunciava, mas era bem conhecida. Sherlock, como sempre, localizou-o e o arrastou, em menos de cinco segundos, para um táxi no meio da avenida.

Tão inescapável quanto o aperto em sua mão e pulso, era a adrenalina hipnótica na deliciosa voz de barítono. A situação que Holmes descrevia, cada vez mais rápido, como se sua língua fosse incapaz de acompanhar o ritmo vertiginoso do cérebro hiperativo, era realmente macabra; no entanto, o investigador falava do assassinato "interessante" em que Greg Lestrade solicitava consultoria com a excitação de uma criança prestes a abrir um presente de Natal.

Não era improvável que o ex-médico militar acompanhasse o marido ao encontro de um louco homicida, de um _serial killer,_ de uma organização criminosa, ou do próprio Moriarty. Porém, nenhum cenário de morte, tampouco nenhuma batalha, seriam suficientes para assustá-lo, enquanto ele segurasse aquela mão decidida, a presença reconfortante de um corpo frágil e uma alma forte, a mente sábia e arguta do homem que ele amava, que lhe dava um tesouro para proteger, uma causa para lutar.

John podia enfrentar o Universo, pelo privilégio de segurar aquela mão.

Quando o enigma - os restos de um jovem infeliz no meio-fio - apresentou-se diante do casal, Sherlock, curioso e elétrico, soltou Watson, rompendo um pouco da conexão íntima entre eles. Mas John observava, da maneira quieta e tranquila que os anos lhe ensinaram a admirar melhor o amado, e podia perceber, como se iluminado por alguma empatia irresistível, as emoções de Holmes, invisíveis para os _yarders_ que não se cansavam de ofendê-lo ou chamá-lo de aberração.

Em todos aqueles movimentos lindos, rápidos, fortes, hiperativos, que o soldado nunca se cansava de olhar, era possível, para seus olhos e seu coração, sentir o misto de expectativa, ânsia e frustração que movia Holmes. John gostava de compará-lo com algum predador da natureza, glorioso, implacável, insaciável, bem focado em sua presa.

Escassez ou contradição de pistas jamais o desencorajavam, no entanto, o detetive consultor parecia dolorosamente decepcionado consigo mesmo, por se encontrar incapaz de juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça, da maneira que se encontravam, espalhadas ou lavadas pela chuva forte.

Tão forte e, mesmo assim, o médico distraído esqueceu-se de pegar o guarda-chuva em seu armário no hospital. Era bobagem praguejar contra o derramamento generoso e teimoso do céu, que entrava pela gola levantada de sua jaqueta, em caminhos sinuosos, lentos e certeiros, congelando o corpo pequeno, acostumado a resistir a tempestades de areia.

Para achar algo melhor com o que ocupar a mente, o doutor resolveu seguir o exemplo do esposo e procurar evidências no cadáver. Não foi uma ideia sábia nem útil; o exame visual era insuficiente para saber a causa mortis; e tudo o que restava do rosto do rapaz morto lembrava, com uma fidelidade assombrosa, um retrato em um dos arquivos do escritório de Mycroft Holmes, motivo de uma briga entre os irmãos, que só parou quando John foi a Vauxhall, buscar o esposo, no local de trabalho do cunhado.

Não era nada confortável caminhar sob os ângulos de visão do Governo Britânico.

E lembrar desse desconforto atrapalharia ainda mais o artista da Dedução. Para tirar a mente do mais alto deste caminho, o pequeno médico tentava conversar sobre os possíveis detalhes da morte da vítima. Sherlock detestava repetições, e sem dúvida sua mente já havia percorrido os caminhos das palavras de John, milhares de vezes. Mesmo assim, por alguns segundos breves, o moreno lhe dirigiu um olhar claro e generoso, expressão do alívio, deleite e conforto que tinha em compartilhar seus pensamentos com o biógrafo. O alívio depois de uma vida inteira tendo apenas um crânio para compartilhar seus pensamentos.

Watson amava a sinceridade e a paz daquele olhar, embora não entendesse porque o esposo acreditava ser a parte mais afortunada do relacionamento. Enquanto o mais novo tinha a sorte de ser abençoado com vários talentos - não apenas o seu intelecto quase sobrenatural - o médico se sentia apenas um homem comum e imperceptível, um soldado ferido e azarado.

Que bom que ele havia conhecido Sherlock Holmes, o homem de quem absolutamente ninguém podia passar despercebido.

Um homem que agora parecia olhar intensamente algum ponto fixo, que John podia prever quase exatamente qual era. Tudo o que ele conseguira reconstituir da cena do crime agora movia-se, com sintonia e velocidade imensuráveis, em seu palácio mental.

O loiro encharcado sentia-se grato por ser o único capaz de mais do que perceber, entender esta cena. Era adorável ver as mãos de artista, tensas, simetricamente juntas, como em oração; os olhos azuis quase transparentes, brilhantes, acesos, nervosos, com o turbilhão dentro da mente por trás deles, a luz dos postes da rua refletida nos cachos escuros, como uma aura mística e misteriosa.

A chuva noturna, que encharcava, e pouco a pouco congelava o mundo, não parecia ter qualquer efeito sobre seu marido, além de deixá-lo ainda mais bonito. Mas antes que John pudesse se perder ainda mais em seu maravilhoso objeto de contemplação, seu corpo quis lhe dar um lembrete de que, ao seu incômodo cansaço, logo logo se juntaria um medonho resfriado.

Desalentado, o médico levantou-se devagar, olhando a rua triste em volta da cena do crime, numa busca inútil por abrigo. Não havia nada, num raio de vários metros, para usar como proteção além da jaqueta, com a única exceção possível de um caixote.

Até que de repente, uma proteção providencial o alcançou, com um calor inesperado e gentil, um revigorante que se espalhava por seu corpo, a partir da mão que Sherlock segurava furtivamente, para colocar no bolso do casaco.

E a partir daquela mão, o investigador segurava o marido cada vez mais perto, com uma tranquilidade morna, como se andar discretamente aconchegado em John fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E sempre seria, enquanto ambos estivessem vivos, para desfrutar da companhia, do amor e da proteção um do outro.

Esquecido do cansaço e do frio, Watson sorriu para si mesmo, e apertou delicadamente a mão de Sherlock, antes de passar o braço em volta da cintura do mais alto. Era fácil e prazeroso sentir que ele esquecia todo o nervosismo e frustração.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém já conseguiu assistir o especial de Sherlock? Está a fim de me dar spoilers? Se não, qual a desculpa mais apropriada para fazer você comentar? =D


	10. 10. Algumas Anotações do Diário do Dr. John H. Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De novo, um capítulo vitoriano! Estou muito feliz pelo fato da TV Cultura ter transmitido Sherlock, (#TVCulturaSouFã) mas igualmente frustrada pela ausência de The Abominable Bride. Então, que tal revisitar os bonitões do século XIX, ou em outras palavras, do capítulo 6? (Embora seja impossível dizer se a ação se passará antes ou depois do romance daquele capítulo, quem me dera ser capaz de voltar a escrever coisas assim...)
> 
>  
> 
> Para quem precisa de uma referência visual, aqui temos uma imagem do teaser de TAB: http://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-r-ZIs8MP6Jw/VZ7F3Y2ZGSI/AAAAAAAAGOw/8HEBbPxFVUI/s640/_84168364_sherlock_pa_976.jpeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá...? Tem alguém aí...? (~eco infinito)
> 
> Antes de mais nada, por favor, imploro perdão pela demora. Sério. Depois da minha mãe, meu noivo precisou ser operado por causa de um acidente de trabalho. Quando a poeira finalmente abaixou, foi a minha vez de ficar doente! :( Quando voltei, estava devendo uma fanart para uma autora no AO3, e promessa é dívida, né? :3 
> 
> Novamente, os avisos de praxe. Este capítulo não foi betado e está terrivelmente longo. Provavelmente as referências geográficas estarão todas erradas, já que eu só as citei aleatoriamente, com a consciência difusa que esses lugares realmente existem, em algum ponto da Inglaterra, Deus sabe onde. Notas sobre quaisquer detalhes de ambiente (ou erros) históricos, referências ao seriado moderno e/ou aos livros, estarão nas notas finais (com exceção de personagens reutilizados na maior cara de pau xD). Como a minha capacidade máxima de polir textos, no momento, não está lá essas coisas, para quaisquer erros de ortografia, incoerência ou chatice, é só avisar na caixinha de reviews lá embaixo, que eu venho correndo consertar! (~bate continência) Boa leitura :*

 

  
O primeiro dia começou com toda a tranquilidade de um dia normal. 

 

Bem protegidos da garoa fina e insistente que se mesclava à fumaça das fábricas, e se transformava num miasma escuro e frio, impregnando pessoas, casas, prédios, objetos e objetivos de trabalho por toda Londres, Holmes e eu estávamos sentados na frente da lareira, aproveitando o conforto das nossas poltronas favoritas, do calor do fogo, e da companhia da sra. Hudson.

 

Para ser sincero, Holmes aproveitava muito mais a companhia do palimpsesto [1] que um professor de Cambridge, anteriormente um infeliz e necessitado cliente de serviços investigativos, havia emprestado. Não que meu parceiro tivesse algum interesse em História; nada disso, as únicas artes que lhe interessavam eram a Música e o Teatro, e a única ciência que seduzia seu cérebro fantástico era a que ele próprio havia criado. 

 

E esta leitura incomum do meu colega de apartamento era justamente para aperfeiçoar sua maestria na chamada Ciência da Dedução. Holmes costumava dizer que a Paleografia era bastante parecida com uma ciência forense. Através da observação de escritas antigas, era possível datar e determinar a origem e a composição de pergaminhos, papéis, tintas e instrumentos de escrita antigos (como as penas que antecederam nossos queridos e práticos lápis e canetas-tinteiro), se os materiais eram reutilizáveis e quantas vezes foi feito tal reaproveitamento, se a escrita foi feita por uma ou mais pessoas, se eram canhotas ou destras, qual a idade e estado de saúde destas pessoas, etc.

 

Um campo de pesquisa pronto a oferecer tal fartura de detalhes parecia perfeitamente interessante ao meu amigo, que volta e meia andava pela casa toda como um sonâmbulo, ou um místico em êxtase, sua voz ainda mais profunda que de costume, baixa e perdida num monólogo deliciado, enquanto seu Palácio Mental elaborava explicações detalhadas das informações que acabei de dizer, e o detetive se divertia com o seu exótico brinquedo novo, e toda a praticidade que tal ferramenta oferecia no momento em que seu único caso pendente era a evidência de um roubo ou falsificação de arte.  
Era até bom que Holmes estivesse tão distraído, pois se ele estivesse com a mente parada por mais de cinco minutos, ai de mim e da nossa pobre senhoria, já que da última vez que nosso companheiro desfrutou da inatividade por tempo suficiente para sentir tédio, ele escreveu o monograma real na parede da mesma sala em que estávamos sentados... a tiros. [2]

 

E se nosso caro Sherlock estivesse com o corpo e a mente inativos naquele momento, encontraria sua distração em perturbar a bondosa senhoria.  
Já morávamos há tanto tempo no 221B que a sra. Hudson tornou-se a única mulher a ter uma presença permanente em nossa vida. Uma presença constante, acolhedora, hospitaleira, maternal, e acima de tudo, totalmente desligada das tragédias ligadas ao meu passado na guerra e ao trabalho potencialmente perigoso do meu companheiro. Em outras palavras, os anos fizeram dela mais do que uma mera senhoria, uma espécie de mãe adotiva para nós.

 

Por isso, frequentemente, quando chegava a correspondência semanal, eu me revezava com ela na tarefa de fazer chá, e ela trazia bolinhos ou biscoitos feitos na hora, e juntos, abríamos nossas cartas. Era uma tarde de conversa agradável, um momento caseiro e agradável, para compartilhar só entre nós, tudo que houvesse de bom ou ruim em nossas vidas cotidianas. Reclamar de contas ou dívidas, relembrar pessoas queridas ou nem tanto, distantes ou próximas, que ocasionalmente enviavam cartas, cartões postais ou lembranças em geral.

 

Além disso, eu podia aproveitar para me certificar que nossa amável senhoria não tocasse em nenhum item perigoso ou letal da correspondência infelizmente variada que costumava ter meu amigo e eu como destinatários.

 

Infelizmente, isto não significava que a correspondência da sra. Hudson fosse totalmente inofensiva. Havia, novamente, várias cartas de um tal Sr. Chatterjee, que cortejava nossa vizinha. Depois de deduzir que o homem era um rufião e tinha outras esposas, Holmes quase terminou sua carreira brilhante trespassado com o próprio arpão, da última vez que ele tentou aconselhá-la a desencorajar a abordagem do suposto namoro epistolar. 

 

Não soubemos mais como aconselhá-la a desistir de uma ideia fadada tão infalivelmente ao fracasso, sem acabar vítimas da fúria da nossa boa senhora. Não importa o quanto Holmes zombe da minha "fama com o sexo oposto" e nosso ex-colega de estudo em St. Barts, o simpático Stamford, que Deus o abençoe, espalhe aos quatro ventos aquele apelido bobo de "Três Continentes Watson", eu sei muito bem o que é uma desilusão amorosa, e o quanto até a mais amável, piedosa, casta e composta das damas pode se tornar num furacão ambulante de violência e revolta sob a influência nefasta de um impacto desses. 

 

No entanto, as piores notícias que nos chegaram por carta naquela tarde não foram as malditas cartas do Sr. Chatterjee, mas uma missiva de algum lugar no interior, na região de South Downs, o condado natal da nossa bondosa amiga. Segundo a família aflita informava, a irmã da sra. Hudson estava doente, em estado grave de tuberculose. Nem mesmo o clima ameno do sul fora capaz de curá-la.

 

O desaparecimento sutil e progressivo da voz da idosa, como uma nuvem de fumaça se dissipando no ar, chamou imediatamente a atenção de Holmes, despertando-o do seu transe de curiosidade científica. Ele parecia farejar a preocupação que atormentava a alma da nossa amiga, e imediatamente sugeriu que nós adiantássemos a ela dois meses de aluguel, com o digníssimo argumento de que era a opção mais lógica, devido à distância da viagem e o estado crítico não apenas da irmã da nossa senhoria, como também a necessidade da família inteira. Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele também sugeriu que "o nosso médico residente" pudesse acompanhá-la, apelando para minhas habilidades profissionais. Lamentavelmente houve também um momento desnecessário de referência às habilidades que eu teria usado em três continentes. Apesar de tal citação fora de hora ser um golpe baixo da parte do meu companheiro, teve a vantagem de despertar o foco da nossa proprietária para a gravidade da situação atual, bem distante das lágrimas em que ela quase caía.

 

Ao amanhecer do segundo dia, nossa amiga adotiva arrumou as malas enquanto Artie providenciou um cocheiro, e, pouquíssimo tempo depois, nós nos despedimos da sra. Hudson, enquanto ela nos acenava da janela do primeiro trem que saía da estação de Charing Cross.

 

Graças ao bom Deus que a sra. Hudson usava os serviços do garoto quase tanto quanto nós. Assim, ele pôde nos ajudar com os serviços domésticos, e realmente não havia tanta necessidade de organizar os cômodos, depois do excelente serviço e das sábias precauções da nossa senhoria.

 

Infelizmente, Holmes acabou com qualquer semelhança de ordem na casa, entre o segundo e o terceiro dias, com a desculpa esfarrapada de que "era tudo pela ciência", e o próximo encharcado e pálido sol londrino nos encontrou às portas da Scotland Yard, com vestimentas nem um pouco passadas ou engomadas, uma expressão de profundo cansaço e frustração em meu rosto, e um misto de sorriso de criança peralta com a dignidade de um lorde na face triunfante, de alegria quase maníaca, do meu amigo.   
Nem Gregson, nem Dimmock, que inicialmente haviam nos passado o caso, estavam no Distrito, mas Lestrade estava. A despeito de sua ocupação afogá-lo em dezenas de outros casos, a possibilidade de superar seus colegas que, "rivalizavam com ele como beldades profissionais" [3] nas palavras quase ofensivas do consultor irregular, fez o homem da lei providenciar o primeiro mandado de busca e apreensão do dia, e rumamos mais que depressa para a Sotheby's [4].

 

Apesar das acusações de Sherlock para com a vaidade profissional de Lestrade, os anos de trabalho conjunto acostumaram o policial à personalidade e aos métodos de trabalho do meu companheiro de apartamento, então, desta vez em específico, o agente da Scotland Yard foi completamente sincero, em suas declarações aos jornalistas, sobre a mente brilhante que destruiu o esquema maquiavélico em torno da venda do falso _Códice do Rei Arthur_. Mesmo assim, todas as versões publicadas das entrevistas coletivas fizeram silêncio absoluto sobre o detetive consultor.

 

Passei todo o terceiro e o quarto dias na escrita da verdadeira narrativa, brevemente julgada e condenada por meu parceiro, que me chamou de "sensacionalista", e ainda se recusou a me ajudar com o título! Ao contrário de Holmes, no entanto, não fui nem ingrato e nem apressado. Para não sujar o nome da casa de leilões, posso demorar todo o tempo necessário para pensar num nome cativante e adequado para esta última aventura.

 

Ao quinto dia, de tanto viver à base de café, chá, nicotina e ovos, já estávamos quase cacarejando. Felizmente, Stamford nos salvou com um convite para almoçar no Criterion, seguido de um agradável concerto de Liszt [5]. Quase fomos jogados para fora do teatro pelas nossas aparências não muito decentes, mas a música era, apesar de diferente e desafiante, encantadora.

 

Mais encantadora ainda era a notícia, que nos chegava por um telegrama, de que a sra. Hudson estaria de volta o mais breve possível, pois sua irmã se recuperava maravilhosamente, a olhos vistos.

 

Na manhã do sexto dia, Holmes nos surpreendeu com um farto e quase milagroso café da manhã, um discurso sobre o fato de "a Alquimia, antepassada da Química moderna, ter nascido na cozinha", e nenhuma desculpa ou argumento por ter nos explorado nos dias anteriores. Artie e eu estávamos muito famintos para revidar, e comemos até ficarmos tão satisfeitos quanto a família do funcionário do sr. Scrooge, ao final do conto do _Natal do Avarento_. [6]Quando insisti em interrogar o inesperado cozinheiro sobre suas habilidades, a única resposta que recebi foi que ele as desenvolveu durante o _Hiato_ , o período em que eu o lamentei como morto, e ele perseguiu Moriarty pelo estrangeiro. Qualquer assunto morreu ali mesmo, com os olhos baixos e desanimados do meu amigo, e a minha resolução de fugir da conversa que virou um monólogo, para tentar deixar a casa - e principalmente a cozinha - em qualquer semelhança com o estado anterior à influência hiperativa e quase destrutiva do nosso gênio residente. Em outras palavras, foi uma faxina que durou até à noitinha, e ajudou a nos poupar da fúria da sra. Hudson quando ela retornasse.

 

Além disso, a ausência de casos, além do _Códice_ falso, nos deixou com a mente orientada apenas para a casa, ao invés da vida exterior e suas aparências (exceto pela intervenção bondosa de Stamford no dia anterior). 

 

Por isso, minha moral de bom porte militar lembrou-me, quando o canto de um _Capricho_ [7]me acordou numa hora bastante indigna e distante da manhã do sétimo dia, que eu precisava me barbear. Artie havia providenciado roupas limpas para nós, então não tive problemas para me vestir; embora a perspectiva de um bom dia de preguiça em casa me fez trocar o terno pelo robe. Holmes teve a mesma ideia, porém já fazia um tempo considerável que ele esquecera-se de pentear o cabelo. Ou de cortá-lo. 

 

E a visão de uma figura morena, felina e graciosa, estendida no sofá da nossa sala, espalhando uma melodia sutil como um perfume afrodisíaco, não era uma imagem muito decorosa para começar o dia.

 

Não que Holmes houvesse esquecido de se vestir, ou que houvesse algo de sujo, desarrumado ou indecente em suas simples meias de lã, na calça do conjunto de _tweed_ que ele usara no dia anterior, em sua camisa branca, ou no robe-de-chambre quase igual ao meu, exceto pelo tecido de melhor qualidade. Até a postura em que se ele se reclinava no sofá, com o violino no colo, era a mesma de sempre, com o típico repouso tranquilo e preguiçoso de um gato doméstico.

 

Qualquer anormalidade, qualquer problema estava em mim. Em meus olhos, e nesta maldita malícia que teimava em aparecer nas horas mais inoportunas. Era verdade que a letargia e o sossego, em uma forma rara e saudável, anuviavam os olhos do meu amigo, que estavam mais cinzentos do que azuis. Era verdade que ele havia esquecido o pente e a brilhantina, de modo que seus cabelos escuros pareciam querer se espalhar pelas almofadas, em ondas artisticamente rebeldes, que quase formavam uma moldura de cachos sobre o rosto de escultura elegante.

 

E também era uma maldita verdade que minha mente traidora me assaltou com a sugestão de que Holmes teria aquela aparência numa manhã que se seguisse a uma noite em que eu o houvesse agradado de todas as formas obscenamente possíveis, e depois passado horas infinitas acariciando seus cabelos macios como seda.

 

Meus esforços em sufocar tais pensamentos, até que nunca mais sentissem o ar livre, eram completamente inúteis, e pareceram ainda mais embaraçosamente fracassados, no momento em que meu amigo ergueu os olhos quase prateados de tão cinzentos, com uma expressão totalmente desperta e quase predatória, de tão interessada. Aquela expressão por onde o poder de sua mente fantástica extravasava para o mundo exterior, e dava a impressão de penetrar os segredos mais profundos e ocultos de qualquer pessoa, viva ou morta, na face do Universo.

 

No entanto, tal olhar fixo não era destinado a mim, mas a uma mulher pequena e desesperada, e roupas e sapatos tão velhos e gastos que não serviriam sequer para uma mortalha, das olheiras enormes e da respiração arfante que podia ser um sinal alarmante de pneumonia, quase derrubou o pobre Artie da escada do 221B, numa pressa agoniada, para implorar pela consultoria do meu amigo.

 

E antes que pudéssemos nos recompor da noite bem-dormida, ou acalmar o menino que nos ajudava a manter a casa, ou sequer dar bom-dia para a mulher desamparada e mal-vestida que depois conheceríamos como a sra. Mary Crawford, que apesar da sua condição social deplorável, trazia um caso que capturaria a curiosidade de meu colega de apartamento no instante em que ela nos dissesse sua primeira palavra - os detalhes da solução do triplo assassinato, ocorrido sob portas trancadas, dos apostadores azarados, e o terrível segredo que eles tentaram levar para o túmulo, já foram esclarecidos no último de meus contos que foi publicado na _Strand_ [8]- outro pequeno furacão, personificado por outra mulher, irrompeu pela nossa porta: era a sra. Hudson, brigando conosco por, entre outros motivos que jamais citarei aqui, não termos ido buscá-la na estação de trem.

 

E ao fim da nossa primeira discussão doméstica, depois de uma longa semana, com o retorno de nossa jamais assumida mãe adotiva, nossas vidas voltaram ao normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Palimpsesto é um tipo específico de pergaminho (o couro que servia de papel durante a Idade Média europeia) usado em livros e anotações passíveis de serem reescritas e/ou corrigidas muitas vezes, como cartulários ou livros contábeis. A cada vez que era necessário corrigir alguma coisa escrita, o couro era raspado e outra camada de texto era escrita por cima da que havia sido raspada. Sherlock realmente começa seu dia com uma leitura dessas, no conto "O Pincenê de Ouro", do livro "O Jogador Desaparecido e Outras Aventuras".
> 
> 2\. Ah, o monograma real... O episódio "The Great Game" (último da primeira temporada) não começa com Sherlock atirando na parede (ou pichando a carinha sorridente) por nada. =D Nos livros, o dr. Watson sempre se queixa dos modos nada prendados de seu companheiro de apartamento, especialmente no conto "O Ritual Musgrave"; onde o médico desabafa que entre as esquisitices do nosso querido detetive, está o desafortunado episódio em que ele escreve a bala, na parede da sala de estar, as iniciais V.R., em referência ao nome da rainha Vitória em latim ("Victoria Regina").
> 
> 3\. Outra citação de "Um Estudo em Vermelho": as palavras muito delicadas que Sherlock usa para zombar da rivalidade profissional de Lestrade e Gregson. Embora este livro tenha sido uma fonte inesgotável de inspiração para mim, lamento profundamente em informar que o Lestrade do livro não se parece nem um pouco com o bonitão do Rupert Graves, mas vamos usar a licença poética!
> 
> 4\. Sotheby's é uma famosa, respeitada, tradicional e extremamente luxuosa empresa de leilões, que opera desde o século XVIII, com sede em Londres. Trabalham com comércio de mansões, fazendas, e objetos de luxo e arte em geral, e pasme! tem 8 filiais no Brasil.
> 
> 5\. Franz Lizst, compositor húngaro, revolucionou a maneira de tocar piano, com, entre outras coisas, suas peças cuja melodia pode variar... conforme a distância a que o ouvinte está do instrumento! Desde o século XIX, quando fez várias turnês pela Europa, é extremamente famoso e conceituado.
> 
> 6\. O Natal do Avarento (ou Conto de Natal, Os Três Espíritos do Natal, entre outros títulos conforme a publicação e data) é a tradução do livro A Christmas Carol, de Charles Dickens (outro autor muito famoso na era vitoriana) publicado originalmente em 1843, e adaptado para inúmeras mídias inúmeras vezes, incluindo animações da Disney, filmes de Hollywood etc., etc. Conta a história do avarento Ebenezer Scrooge, visitado na véspera de Natal, pelos espíritos do passado, presente e futuro.
> 
> 7\. Caprichos são composições clássicas feitas a partir de improviso, que tiveram seu auge como forma de fazer e escrever música entre os séculos XVI e XVIII. O compositor de mais destaque na composição de caprichos para violino foi o italiano Nicolò Paganini, que começou sua carreira como criança prodígio, no começo do século XIX, e era tido como o melhor violinista do mundo, cuja técnica virtuosística serviu de inspiração para muitos outros músicos e até hoje requer uma prática absurda para ser domada. É quase uma arte ninja. =D Aqui está uma demonstração de um dos seus Caprichos: https://youtu.be/PZ307sM0t-0
> 
> 8\. Strand era uma revista mensal, fundada em 1890. Continha, além de notícias, reportagens e artigos, cruzadas com números (uma grande novidade para a época) e contos de suspense. Estrelas da literatura como Agatha Christie e o próprio Conan Doyle ficaram famosos publicando suas obras nela. Infelizmente, faliu em 1950, mas foi relançada em 1998, nos Estados Unidos, e continua na ativa.
> 
> 9\. Santa Chatice, Batman, pra que tantas notas?! xD Para chamar a atenção para o monte de trabalho em que a Neko se dedicou, durante 2 semanas, escrevendo esta monstruosidade, só pra depois pedir reviews na cara dura! Será que vai dar certo? ~.^


	11. 11. Guarda-Chuva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicamente, Mycroft Holmes tem um dia péssimo... até que ele é resgatado por seu pequeno, adorável e esperto irmãozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excepcionalmente desta vez, vamos sair um pouquinho dos ships para ter um momento de amor fraternal entre os irmãos Holmes. Porque sou uma fangirl do Mycroft, porque a relação deles é super mal-explorada na série, e porque eles merecem um pouco de felicidade. <3 E porque vou morrer acreditando que o menininho sob a mira das luzes e das armas dos helicópteros, no final da 3a. temporada, é fruto do Palácio Mental do Mycroft.
> 
>  
> 
> Para complementar esse climão de chuva como elemento dramático (tipo cenas tensas e de luto em animes), um auxílio auditivo, direto dos 1960s, California Dreamin', na versão original de Johnny Rivers https://youtu.be/E6nar-pONGA
> 
> ou no cover dos The Mamas and The Papas: https://youtu.be/qhZULM69DIw

 

  
_Frio. Tão frio._

 

O círculo congelado do inferno de Dante [1] certamente passaria uma sensação parecida. Frio e dor, físicos e mentais, cortes, hematomas, sangue e barro, misturados numa massa semelhante a uma armadura de porcelana macabra, impregnada no corpo e nas roupas.

 

A raiva também era fria. Uma consciência clínica, exata, da própria frustração e impotência.

 

E naquele momento Mycroft podia jurar que até mesmo sua alma sentia frio. 

 

Ou talvez fosse apenas uma resposta excessivamente dramática de seu Palácio Mental, incapaz, no momento, de bloquear a dor, enquanto o estudante fazia os próprios curativos na enfermaria abandonada.

 

Já não havia quase ninguém na escola àquela hora tão tardia. 

 

_Um aquário gelado, escuro e vazio._

 

E certamente os poucos alunos que tivessem ficado até mais tarde, apreensivos com as provas finais, ou simplesmente esquecidos em busca de materiais perdidos, jamais desejariam servir de testemunhas ao estranho, arrogante e isolado gênio ruivo da sétima série, que havia se recusado a passar respostas para os valentões da classe, que responderam à negativa com um espancamento exemplar.

 

_O cheiro de sangue se espalhou na água. Despertou o apetite dos tubarões e o pavor dos demais peixes. Todos os peixes-dourados fugiram._

 

O pátio, o portão, as calçadas, as ruas, também estavam vazias. 

 

_O aquário bombeava a água do rio, que desaguava no mar. Uma infinidade de água fria e vazia._

 

Mais água vinha de cima. Era uma questão de poucas semanas até que o inverno chegasse, e aquela água gelada e suja se transformasse em neve.

 

Em sua mochila, agora perdida e despedaçada na lama, Mycroft guardava, entre seus cadernos, um livro de ficção, um dos poucos que ele gostava, com uma cena que o jovem leitor adorava recriar em seu _Palácio Mental_. Um lugar místico, que servia de repouso ao protagonista, uma personificação do autor; um jardim magnífico, com uma figueira que nunca florescia, enquanto esperava o tempo exato, o tempo do amor, para abrir suas flores. E enquanto este tempo não chegava, ela gentilmente protegia, com sua sombra, os outros habitantes do jardim: ao invés de plantas, peixes sobrenaturais, que nadavam livremente pelo ar. [2]

 

Os peixes da paz celestial do livro eram incomparáveis com os seres escorregadios, indiferentes e tediosos ou os pretensos predadores aquáticos da vida real.

 

E no livro havia apenas o ar morno e agradável do começo da primavera, misturado ao cheiro de livros antigos, o cheiro da biblioteca do seu pai eternamente ausente. O cheiro do espaço seguro de criação e sabedoria que ele guardava na memória com carinho.

 

Não que o _Palácio Mental_ fosse um artifício bobo da imaginação, ou uma fuga do mundo real; muito pelo contrário: era um misto de mapa, máquina, estratégia e reflexo, para aperfeiçoar a maneira como o usuário percebia, interpretava e relembrava a realidade.

 

E tudo que a realidade tinha para lhe oferecer naquele momento eram as gotas como agulhas certeiras, geladas e teimosas, e o som ensurdecedor da chuva, que não o deixavam ouvir os próprios passos, nem a voz fina, infantil e teimosa que o chamava:

 

\- Mike...! Mike! Ei, Mike! Espere um pouco!!

 

Até que o objeto vivo que emitia a voz esbarrasse nele. Uma criança de seis anos, encharcada e coberta de lama dos pés à cabeça envolvida em cachos bagunçados, embora carregasse um guarda-chuva que quase parecia uma barraca para seu tamanho e porte dignos de um gato escaldado.

 

Ou um inesperado filhote do gato de Cheshire, com um sorriso meigo e quente, tão grande quanto os enormes olhos verde-acinzentados, acesos de contentamento, como se reencontrar o irmão fosse a melhor coisa que lhe houvesse acontecido no dia.

 

\- Me desculpe por ter esquecido de te buscar, Sherlock - o mais velho pediu, e a culpa doeu mais que as feridas do espancamento, e a curiosidade e a ternura foram mais fortes que o cansaço. - Como você me achou, e de onde é esse guarda-chuva?

 

O pequeno havia ficado num silêncio momentâneo e sombrio, ao ver a sujeira e os machucados no maior, e o estado de lástima do uniforme que ele adorava manter em estado imaculado. Que pena que a dedução não era uma brincadeira da qual o cérebro podia se concentrar ou se desligar à vontade, a qualquer hora, talvez se o garoto fosse incapaz de engajar a mente naquele jogo, poderia reverter a visão do sofrimento do ruivo. 

 

Mas bastou a lembrança do caminho até o outro jovem, para que o caçula reabrisse o enorme sorriso travesso, que lhe tomava todo o rosto sardento, como se ele realmente se transformasse no gato proverbial.

 

\- Eu vi que estava tarde, e fugi da creche, pra brincar de dedução... 

 

Mycroft o interrompeu com uma exclamação exasperada. Pelo menos, a raiva superprotetora do irmão teve a vantagem de fazer o adolescente pegá-lo no colo e abrigar ambos debaixo do guarda-chuva, antes de continuar o caminho e repreendê-lo por andar sozinho à noite. Antes que ele abrisse a boca para o sermão, o menino simplesmente continuou.

 

\- Primeiro achei aqueles feiosos, e me escondi atrás da cerca viva, e fiquei um bom tempo atirando pedras neles! 

 

\- Sherlock, como você pôde??? O que você ia fazer se eles te achassem???

 

\- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, irmãozão! Eles te bateram, e roubaram sua mochila e sua carteira! E depois, piratas não tem medo de valentões!

 

\- De novo com essa história? Piratas não existem na vida real, Sherlock. São só os personagens de um livro que eu li para você dormir.

 

\- E com o outro livro, aquele da vovó, sobre teatro, você me ensinou aquele truque dos ecos, e eles acharam que era um fantasma! Você tinha que ver a cara deles, Mike, eles acreditaram mesmo!! Nem mesmo os peixinhos dourados seriam tão burros!!

 

E ali o garotinho parou sua história para rir com deleite. Sim, era exatamente por isso que Sherlock precisava de supervisão constante; exatamente porque ele era uma pequena, inteligente e alegre bomba de energia hiperativa. Ele aprontaria travessuras inimagináveis, dizendo que eram "experiências", como se fosse um cientista em miniatura, com toda a riqueza de detalhes aprendida com as leituras do irmão maior, que lhe inspirava o gosto por histórias bem contadas, na esperança vã de que os livros voltassem a atenção da criança para diversões mais saudáveis.

 

Mycroft nem queria pensar na possibilidade de o irmão também acabar como vítima da gangue estúpida de _bullies_ de sua classe. O arguto olho da sua mente, num momento de agonia, já havia visto o pequeno desfigurado, coberto de cortes e hematomas, sangue misturado às lágrimas do choro silencioso que ele soltaria.

 

O pequeno sabia ler todos os sinais de emoção sob a fachada indiferente do primogênito, e o abraçou ao sentir que os pensamentos do maior vagavam por algum lugar de medo e dor. Sabia que o jovem que o carregava não tinha atenção nenhuma para o próprio bem-estar ou segurança, apenas para a da criança que tinha nos braços.   
O rapaz ruivo sentiu os bracinhos magros, e as mãozinhas pequeninas que apertavam e cutucavam seus hematomas, e sorriu para os cachos escuros que se enroscavam em seu pescoço. Sherlock era sempre uma leve massa morna de pura energia, uma pequena e teimosa força da natureza, chamando a atenção do mundo para si, sempre que podia. 

 

E naquele momento, os irmãos Holmes eram o mundo um do outro.

 

Quente e hiperativo, ele desceu dos braços do adolescente, embora lhe segurasse as mãos sardentas com toda a força, e retomou o fio condutor de sua história, e a caminhada na chuva não foi tão miserável quanto o mais velho previa.

 

\- Mike - o garotinho parou seu conto de "teatrinho" por um minuto, sua expressão desfeita, como se lembrasse de dizer algo importante - Me desculpe por só ter conseguido recuperar o seu guarda-chuva. Está tão esfarrapado que até você mesmo não o reconheceu.

 

Como faltava pouco para que eles chegassem em casa, o irmão maior agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno, e o gesto repetido de levar o mais novo ao colo.

 

E como eram apenas os dois irmãos contra o mundo gelado, tedioso e hostil do aquário; daquele dia em diante, nunca mais Mycroft Holmes saiu de casa sem seu guarda-chuva.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sinto muito pelo excesso de notas do capítulo passado! Sério, Santo Deus, se você ainda está acompanhando esta fic, você pode se candidatar com louvor ao prêmio Nobel da Paciência! Mas se você não joga "Dante's Inferno", nem leu a "Divina Comédia", (meu amigo me emprestou o livro há muitos anos *-* ) saiba que o game, assim como vários filmes e livros modernos, é uma adaptação do poema épico do século XIV, escrito pelo italiano Dante Alighieri. Consiste na história de sua viagem espiritual, na companhia do poeta Virgílio e de sua amada Beatrice, pelo Inferno, Purgatório e Paraíso, cada qual formado por de 7 a 10 níveis circulares. O o último círculo do inferno seria o lago Cocite, onde todos os rios de sangue fervente, lágrimas dos condenados, e impurezas do inferno deságuam num imenso mar congelado no centro da Terra, onde as almas dos traidores são eternamente submersas e torturadas.
> 
> 2\. Copiei, na cara dura, uma cena do mangá Gohou Drug, uma série muito interessante de mistério, sobrenatural e shounen-ai da CLAMP (infelizmente em hiatus no momento :( ). Bateu aquela curiosidade? Leia e divirta-se: https://clamp.zlx.com.br/gohoudrug/media/manga
> 
> 3\. Me perdoe por este dramalhão mexicano só pra explicar o motivo do Mycroft lindão viver carregando o seu leal guarda-chuva. (Sorry not so sorry). Lembro que uma vez escrevi uma fic de mais de dez capítulos, só pra dar uma desculpa pro Sherlock viver enfurnado naquele casaco enorme (~risos). Sempre tive essa cena na minha cabeça, mas nunca tive coragem de elaborá-la, mas agora saiu! =D (~palmas!!, ok kkkk já vou parar)
> 
> 4\. Palmas para você, que leu tudo isso! Que tal comentar seus sentimentos na caixinha logo abaixo? ;3


End file.
